How Jerk Is My Family
by Princess Jewel Shiny
Summary: Pada umumnya keluarga berarti tempat saling berbagi dan memberi kasih sayang satu sama lain, Tapi bagi Luhan keluarga berarti Tempat Saling Berbagi dan Memberi Kepuasan Birahi Satu Sama Lain / HUNHAN, CHANBAEK Slight CrackPair *tebak sendiri* / GS, Incest
1. Chapter 1

Genre : Family-Range, Incest, GS for All Uke

Rating : M

Length : Chaptered

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Others

 **.**

 **.**

 **Princess Jewel Shiny Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Argh Hanniehh kauhh sangh eungh athn..." Ujar sang lelaki menggeram

"Terushh mastergh.. gen hh jot lubangkuhh.. lebihhh" Ujar sang wanita yang tengah menungging itu sambil terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah

~Plak~ .. ~Plak~..

Dengan gemas sang lelaki menampar pantat sang wanita bergantian, menimbulkan warna kemerahan yang sangat kentara dengan kulit seputih susunya.

"Katakan apa kauhh su-mh ka Hanniehh?" ujar sang lelaki lalu meremas dada sang wanita dengan terus menaikkan tempo genjotannya

"Nyahh.. akuhh sukka, bukanmh kahh lubanghn Hanniehh menghisap penismuhh mastergh?"

~Plok~ ~Plok~

"Kau deng-argh itu? Bunyi pantatmu, bukanmh kahh genjotan penisku yang terbaik hmm?"

"Neee.. Master yangh tergh-baik, Hannieuhh hampirgh eungh sam-paiii"

"Bersamahh Hanniehh" sang lelaki pun semakin brutal menggenjot lubang dibawahnya

"Hanniehh" "Masterghh" teriak kedua insan itu bersamaan setelah mendapatkan puncaknya

Sperma sang lelaki serta cairan cinta sang wanita pun mengucur deras didalam rahim sang wanita hingga meluber keluar pahanya sesaat setelah sang lelaki mencabut penisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** **How Jerk Is My Family (Chapter 1) -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~ Ruang Makan ~

Terdengar bunyi dentingan sendok dan garpu yang saling bersahutan oleh sebuah keluarga yang tengah menyantap hidangan yang tertata rapi di atas meja menikmati makan malam mereka dengan hangat.

"Bagaimana sekolah kalian?" Tanya sang ibu kepada kedua anaknya

"Baik seperti biasa, ah dan minggu depan kami akan ulangan tengah semester" Jawab si bungsu, sebut saja dia Luhan

"Begitu, berarti kalian tidak bisa ya?" gumam sang ibu pelan "Kalau begitu belajarlah dengan baik"

"Neee.. Tapi apa mommy tadi mengatakan sesuatu seperti.. bisa tidak bisa? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ah itu.. Daddy dan mommy akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Belanda dan mungkin juga untuk liburan, tapi sayang kalian harus UTS jadi sepertinya kalian tidak bisa ikut"

"Mwo? Belanda? Aku mau ikut, bukankah mommy tau sudah lama aku sangat ingin kesana" Jawab Luhan lengkap dengan wajah cemberut dan bibir yang dimajukan

"Kalau kau ikut bagaimana dengan UTS-mu?"

"Aku bisa ikut UTS susulan, bbuing.. bbuing.."tutur Luhan sambil ber-aegyo

"Akhh.." Luhan mengaduh saat sang ibu menyentil keningnya

"Kau lebih mementingkan jalan-jalan dari pada sekolahmu, kenapa semakin hari kau semakin nakal saja?" ujar ibunya

"Mommy hanya bercanda" ujar sang kepala keluarga menengahi

"Hmm..?" Luhan menoleh kearah ayahnya

"Kami hanya pergi ke Kanada"

"Jinjja? Mommy" seru Luhan dengan nada merajuk dan terjadilah pergulatan sengit diantara keduanya

"Kapan kalian berangkat?" Seru si sulung pada sang ayah tanpa menghiraukan pergulatan ibu dan anak di sebelahnya

"Sabtu sore" jawab sang ayah

"Berarti dua hari lagi, berapa lama?" Tanya si sulung lagi

"Kemungkinan kami akan pergi kurang lebih selama sebulan"

"Lama sekali, memangnya kalian mau berbulan madu?" sahut Luhan tiba-tiba dan menghentikan perdebatan dengan ibunya

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?" jawab sang ibu menggoda si bungsu

"Aku iri" Luhan menggumam –sangat- pelan dengan wajah cemberut

"Aku selesai" seru Luhan beberapa saat kemudian setelah menghabiskan makanan di piringnya

"Hm.. Jangan melarikan diri, kau harus membantu ibu mencucinya"

"Wae? Biasanya tidak" terang Luhan kesal

"Ibu terlalu lelah setelah berkemas"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~Hari Sabtu~

Sore ini adalah jadwal keberangkatan kedua orang tua Luhan menuju Kanada, sebagai anak yang berbakti pada orang tua, Luhan serta sang kakak turut andil dalam membantu mengemasi barang-barang yang akan dibawa.

"Luhan jika kau lapar mommy sudah membelikan makanan dingin, kau hanya harus …" ujar sang ibu sambil berjalan ke depan rumah dan menggeret koper ditangannya

"Ne.. Ne.. Ne.. Aku tau, Mommy sudah berkali-kali mengingatkan" potong Luhan

"Sebagai anak tertua dan seorang lelaki, Bisakah Daddy mengandalkanmu untuk menjaga adikmu selama kami tidak ada?" Ujar sang kepala keluarga memegang pundak si sulung

"Tentu Dad, aku akan menjaga Luhan dengan baik" ujar si sulung memberikan genggaman jempol pada sang ayah

"Kami harus berangkat sekarang, jaga diri kalian baik-baik selama kami tidak ada, mengerti?" ujar sang ayah setelah melirik kearah jarum jam ditangannya

"Ne.." Jawab Luhan dan sang kakak

Ayah dan Ibu pun berpamitan,mereka pun yang merangkul kedua anaknya, lalu dengan gemas sang ayah mengacak surai si bungsu. Setelah itu mereka melambaikan tangan lalu bergegas masuk kedalam mobil yang akan mengantarkan mereka menuju bandara.

"Jangan lupa oleh-oleh" Seru Luhan sambil melambaikan tangannya sesaat sebelum sang ibu memasuki mobil dan hanya dibalas genggaman jempol oleh ibunya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya Luhan kelaparan lalu dia pun turun kedapur mengobrak-abrik kulkas mencari bahan makanan yang sekiranya bisa menghilangkan rasa laparnya. Tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan tepukan di bokongnya.

"Kau sedang menggodaku?" ujar sang kakak selaku tersangka pelecehan terhadap bokong Luhan itu, lalu dengan santai mengambil botol air mineral dari kulkas

"Mwo? Aku tidak" Jawab Luhan membela

Hanya sekedar pemberitahuan,Luhan saat ini hanya memakai kaos kebesaran sebatas paha dengan underwear bermotif tutul macan dan dia tidak memakai bra –selalu- , karna Luhan menganut paham bahwa payudara harus bernafas dimalam hari.

"Mencari apa?" Tanya sang kakak

"Makanan" ujar Luhan sambil mengangkat satu pack sosis beku yang telah ia temukan

"Dan kau akan mengolahnya menjadi?"Ujar sang kakak menggantung

"Hotdog, oppa mau?" tawar Luhan

"Iya buatkan satu untuk oppa, perlu bantuan?" tawar sang kakak

"Tidak perlu, oppa hanya perlu menunggu makanannya siap"

"Hm.. Baiklah, oppa akan menunggunya di ruang tv" sang kakak pun pergi

Luhan pun memasak dua potong hotdog untuk dirinya dan sang kakak, tidak perlu waktu yang lama makanan itu pun sudah siap untuk disantap, Luhan membawa hotdog itu keruang tv menyusul sang kakak.

"Hotdog ala Chef Luhan sudah siap" Seru Luhan girang dan memberikan salah satu potong hotdog ditangannya untuk sang kakak dan ikut merebahkan bokongnya di sofa

Mereka pun memakannya dalam diam sambil menonton acara tv yang terasa membosankan.

"Ini sabtu malam apa kau tidak ingin keluar?" Tanya sang kakak

"Untuk apa? Aku tak punya seseorang untuk diajak berkencan? Jawab Luhan

"Lalu bagaimana dengan oppa? Kenapa oppa tidak keluar?" Tanya Luhan kemudian

"Aku baru putus dengan pacarku? Hah.. *menghela nafas* Kau membuatku mengingatnya lagi"

"Hmm.. Begitu ya" Hening kemudian mendera mereka

Beberapa saat berlalu begitu saja hingga hujan turun dengan intensitas tinggi mengguyur kota Seoul yang berakibat turunnya suhu ruangan pada saat itu. Luhan pun merasakan sang kakak yang mulai merapatkan diri kepadanya.

"Hah.. dinginnya" Ujar sang kakak lalu merangkul pinggang sang adik

"Tentu saja, hujannya sangat deras dan membuat malam ini terasa begitu dingin" lalu Luhan merasakan sebuah tangan merambat ke bagian atasnya

"Kalau begitu apakah kau mau melakukan malam yang hangat bersamaku?" tawar sang kakak lalu meremas dada sang adik

"Mhh.." Luhan melenguh dan hanya memberikan anggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N : Ho.. Ho.. Ho.. Saya kembali dengan membawa ff baru ber-Genre INCEST lagi :v dan spoiler dikit chap depan bakal ada NC-nya ..Yeay.. *sorakbarengsangkakak , jadi saya tidak berjanji saat Ramadhan nanti bisa apdet ff ini

Di chap ini sengaja tidak ada karakter (selain Luhan) yang saya sebut namanya karna saya biarkan kalian menebak siapa mereka :v

Terakhir saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau berkunjung melihat karangan abal-abal saya ini.

-Sekian dari saya-

I Lup Yu Al

Salam Civok.. ~Muachh~


	2. Chapter 2

Genre : Family-Range, Incest, GS for All Uke

Rating : M

Length : Chaptered

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Others

 **.**

 **Perhatian! terdapat adegan NC di awal chapter ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Princess Jewel Shiny Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Previous-

"Hah.. dinginnya" Ujar sang kakak merangkul pinggang sang adik

"Tentu saja, hujannya sangat deras dan membuat malam ini terasa begitu dingin" lalu Luhan merasakan sebuah tangan merambat ke bagian atasnya

"Kalau begitu apakah kau mau menghangatkan malam bersamaku?" tawar sang kakak lalu meremas dada sang adik

"Mhh.." Luhan melenguh dan hanya memberikan anggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** **How Jerk Is My Family (Chapter 2) -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang kakak pun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah sang adik lalu menempelkan bibir mereka dan dengan gemas ia menarik serta mengigit bibir bagian bawah Luhan.

"Akhh.." Erang Luhan lalu membuka mulutnya dan langsung disumpali dengan lidah penuh sang kakak membelitnya, hingga terdengar suara kecapan-kecapan akibat percumbuan mereka

Tangan sang kakak pun tidak tinggal diam, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk meremas dada Luhan secara bergantian dan tangan Luhan pun kini mengalungi lehernya, seakan mendapat lampu hijau, tangan kanan sang kakak pun menekan tengkuk Luhan guna memperdalam cumbuan mereka.

"Aku merindukanmu Luhan" geram sang kakak dengan nada rendah

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan, sang kakak langsung menyampirkan Luhan di pundaknya bak seonggok karung beras dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

~Brak~

Dengan kasar sang kakak menghempaskan tubuh Luhan ke ranjangnya lalu merangkak naik, mengungkung Luhan di bawahnya, pandangan mereka pun beradu.

"Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang" gumam sang kakak

"Apa?" Tanya Luhan

"Kau tumbuh menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik dan.. menggoda"

"Oppa baru menyadarinya?" Jawab Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya

Luhan menarik tengkuk sang kakak yang berada diatasnya, lalu dengan ganas meraup bibir sang kakak yang dengan senang hati menyambutnya.

"Mhh" Luhan melenguh saat tangan sang kakak menyingkap baju nya dan mulai membelai perut ratanya dari dalam, tangan Luhan pun tidak tinggal diam, ia bawa tangannya menuju pusat gairah sang kakak dan membelainya pelan dari luar celana yang sang kakak kenakan.

Ciuman sang kakak pun turun menuju leher Luhan, menghirup aroma bayi yang masih melekat pada diri Luhan, menjilatnya lalu mengigitnya pelan hingga meninggalkan bekas yang tidak begitu kentara di kulit Luhan dan Luhan menyadari sesuatu yang terasa janggal.

"Ada apa? Apa oppa takut?" Tanya Luhan setelah merasakan gigitan sang kakak yang seakan ragu dan mensejajarkan wajah mereka

"Bukan, hanya saja ini pertama kalinya kita melakukannya lagi setelah waktu yang lama, aku hanya jadi.. kurang terbiasa, mungkin" Jawab sang kakak –menurut Luhan - terdengar palsu

"Kalau begitu ayo buat diri kita terbiasa dengan ini"

"Atau mungkin sebaiknya tidak, aku hanya takut ini akan menjadi kebiasaanku" jawab sang kakak menolak

"Yang mana? Bagian mana yang membuat oppa takut?" Tanya Luhan kebingungan

"Memberi tanda **,** hanya saja aku kurang suka dengan bagian itu" jawab sang kakak dengan alasan yang menurut Luhan terlalu munafik

"Baiklah, setidaknya inti seks bukanlah hanya sebuah kissmark" Jawab Luhan dengan nada yang terdengar tidak suka

"Kalau begitu bisa kita lanjutkan?"

"Hm.. Baiklah"

Sang kakak pun meloloskan baju Luhan dari tubuhnya dan seketika dua buah bongkah dada berisi tersaji dihadapannya dan tanpa ragu ia melahapnya, menghisap dan menjilatnya rakus bak bayi sekarat serta tangannya pun meremas dan mencubit gemas nipple Luhan yang tak terjamah oleh mulutnya.

"Ahn.. oppa" Desah Luhan menggeliat kecil, tangan Luhan pun menarik-narik baju sang kakak dan seakan mengerti sang kakak pun ikut meloloskan bajunya.

Tangan sang kakak yang menganggur pun ia bawa untuk mengelus klitoris Luhan dari luar celana dalamnya, dengan tak sabar Luhan menarik tengkuk sang kakak lalu mengamitnya dan membalikkan posisi mereka, sehingga kini Luhan berada diatas menduduki kejantanan sang kakak.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya"ujar Luhan yang hanya dibalas seringaian oleh sang kakak

Dengan tidak sabar Luhan melepaskan celana dalamnya sendiri dan melepaskan seluruh kain yang masih tersisa di tubuh sang kakak lalu terpampanglah di hadapannya penis berurat sang kakak, Luhan pun langsung menyambarnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Arggh.. Terus Lu.. Seperti itu" Luhan pun menaikkan tempo kulumannya

"Arghh.. Arggh.. Lu sebentar lagi" Geram sang kakak saat akan mencapai puncaknya, dengan tiba-tiba Luhan melepaskan kulumannya

"Tidak berpikir aku akan membiarkan oppa klimaks di dalam mulutku kan?" Ujar Luhan lalu meludahi penis sang kakak

Luhan pun merangkak kembali kepangkuan sang kakak, mengangkat sedikit bokongnya sambil memegang penis sang kakak lalu dengan perlahan ia memasukkannya ke dalam vaginanya dan mulai menggenjot dengan tempo cepat.

"Ahh.. Ah.. Ahh.." Desah Luhan saat penis sang kakak berkali-kali menghujam titik kenikmatan dalam tubuhnya, surai kelam miliknya pun berkibas menambahkan kesan seksi di mata sang kakak

"Arrgh Lu kauhh nikmat, ter-ushh Lu hmm" Desah sang kakak bersahutan

Pemandangan indah pun tersaji di hadapan sang kakak, penisnya yang keluar masuk di dalam sana serta kedua payudara berisi Luhan yang ikut turun naikseirama dengan genjotannya, ia pun memegang panggul Luhan membantunya menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

Karna tak mau di anggap pasif, sang kakak pun membalikkan posisi mereka lalu mengangkakkan kaki Luhan lebar-lebar dan dengan tak sabar memasukkan kembali penisnya kedalam vagina Luhan, tangannya yang menganggur pun ia gunakan untuk meremas kedua dada Luhan.

"Oppa yahh terrush di-hmm situ eungh" Desah Luhan dengan mata terpejam

"Kenapa Lu? Apahh penishh op-pa mem-mh buath muhh nikmat? Ahh.. Ah.. Desahhh kan nama oppahh Lu"

"Nyahh.. op-pa mm Chan-yeolll oppaaa akuhh suka Ah.. hnn.." Erang Luhan

Kamar itu pun menjadi saksi –lagi- akan nafsu birahi dari sepasang lelaki dan wanita yang untuk kali ini berstatus sebagai sepasang kakak dan adik, desahan dan erangan dari keduanya pun seakan menjadi lagu pengiring pada dinginnya malam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Paginya Luhan merasa terusik dari tidurnya saat merasakan benda basah berkeliaran disekitar dadanya, dan saat membuka mata pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya adalah kepala dan tangan sang kakak yang tengah bermain di payudaranya.

"Ehmm.. Apa yang kau lakukan oppa?" Tanya Luhan

"Mengambil jatah susu pagiku" Jawab Chanyeol santai

"Ayolah oppa hentikan, aku ingin mandi"

"Hmm.. Mau mandi bersama?" tawar sang kakak

"Tidak terima kasih"

"Ayolah jangan sok jual mahal begitu" setelah itu Chanyeol memasukkan –kembali- penisnya ke dalam vagina Luhan

"Oh sial, keluarkan sekarang" titah Luhan

"Kupikir morning sex di Minggu pagi tidak buruk" goda Chanyeol dengan brutal menggenjot vagina Luhan

"Ashh.. Oppahhh akuhh harussh mandiii" Terang Luhan di sela desahannya

Chanyeol pun mengalungkan kedua kaki Luhan ke pinggangnya lalu menggangkat tubuh Luhan tanpa melepaskan pergumulan mereka dan membawanya ke kamar mandi, desahan dan erangan pun kembali menghiasi awal minggu pagi mereka kali ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~ Dapur ~

Luhan sedang berkutat dengan beberapa bahan makanan di hadapannya, mencoba mengolah sayur, beberapa potongan daging serta beberapa butir telur untuk sarapannya dengan sang kakak.

"Sandwich?" Tanya Luhan entah pada siapa

Tak lama setelah itu sang kakak datang dengan setelan santainya, kaos putih polos berlengan pendek yang dipadu padankan dengan celana selutut berwarna krem. Dan Luhan pun juga memakai setelan yang hampir sama, kaos putih polos berlengan panjang serta hotpants jeans bermotif sobek.

"Setelan yang serasi dan sang wanita yang tengah membuatkan sarapan di minggu pagi, bukankah kita seperti pasangan suami-istri yang baru menikah?" Canda sang kakak

"Dalam mimpi mu"

"Mimpiku? Berarti semua terserahku?"

"Daripada terus mengoceh tidak jelas, bisakah oppa ku yang tersayang ini membantuku?"

"Tentu saja, oppa mu yang tampan dan baik hati ini pasti akan membantu adiknya yang sangat cantik itu" jawab Chanyeol terdengar menjengkelkan

"Buatkan susu dan siapkan piringnya" Suruh Luhan

Sang kakak pun mengambil dua buah gelas di nakas lalu mendekat kearah Luhan dan mengarahkan tangannya ke dada Luhan yang dengan sigap menepisnya.

"Oppa mau apa?" Tanya Luhan

"Membuat susu" Jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah sok polosnya

"Yang kumaksud susu yang ada di rak, bukan yang ada dibalik bajuku oppa" Jawab Luhan dengan tatapan datarnya

"Hm.." Gumam Chanyeol lalu melaksanakan perintah Luhan

Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan sudah menyelesaikan masakannya dan Chanyeol pun sudah menyiapkan peralatan makannya, mereka pun menyantap sarapan pagi mereka bersama dengan saling melempar candaan diselanya.

~Drrt.. Drrtt.. Drrt..~

Telpon Chanyeol berdering

"Yeoboseyo, Mommy" ujar Chanyeol memulai percakapan

"Bagaimana kabarmu dan Luhan?" Tanya sang ibu

"Kami baik, dan kami sedang sarapan bersama sekarang" Jawab Chanyeol

"Loudspeaker sayang, mommy ingin mendengar suara Luhan juga"

Chanyeol pun mengetuk tanda seperti mic pada layar telponnya dan membiarkannya tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

"Luhanaah kau disana? Mommy dan daddy sudah sampai di Kanada" Tanya sang ibu

"Ya Mommy, syukurlah jika kalian sampai dengan selamat" Jawab Luhan

"Besok kalian UTS kan? Belajar dengan giat ya sayang, jangan buat rumah kita kebakaran" Terdengar kekehan kecil dari sang ibu di seberang sana

"Araso mom, bahkan tanpa belajar pun nilai ku tidak pernah jelek, kecuali Chanyeol oppa.. pffttt.." Ucap Luhan sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan tawa

"Wae? Wae? Wae? Nilai ku juga tidak pernah jelek" Seru Chanyeol tidak mau kalah

"Ne, Mommy percaya kalian, jaga diri kalian sayang mommy dan daddy mencintai kalian" Ujar sang ibu

"Ne, Aku juga mencintaimu mom" Balas Luhan dan Chanyeol pun mematikan sambungan telpon mereka

"Setelah ini apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Entahlah, sedang malas olahraga"

"Kalau oppa lihat, sepertinya perutmu mulai menimbum banyak lemak, tetap tidak ingin olahraga?"

"Kapan?" Tanya Luhan

"Apanya?" Tanya Chanyeol balik

"Melihat perutku"

"Oh.. Tadi malam"

"Heol.. Aku selesai.. Jika oppa sudah selesai, cuci piringnya sendiri " Titah Luhan lalu berdiri menuju bak cuci piring

"Hm.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelahnya Luhan hanya bermalas-malasan di ruang tv, merebahkan dirinya di sofa sambil menonton acara gossip di siang hari. Lalu Chanyeol datang dan duduk di sofa single yang berada di samping sofa yang tengah Luhan rebahi.

"Berapa lama UTS mu" Ujar Chanyeol membuka percakapan

"10 hari" jawab Luhan singkat

"2 minggu pfftt.. selamat anak kelas satu" ujar Chanyeol menahan tawa (mereka sekolah hanya senin-jum'at)

"Huwaa.. Mereka memang menyebalkan, mereka bilang karna anak kelas satu belum memiliki jurusan jadi mereka mengujikan semua mata pelajaran" Jawab Luhan manja dan merengek pada kakaknya

"Mereka siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Guru-guru itu, siapa lagi?"

"Jangan mengumpat pada gurumu, tanpa mereka kau tidak akan pintar" Jawab Chanyeol menyentil dahi Luhan

"Akhh.. Sakit, memangnya oppa UTS berapa hari?" Ujar Luhan sambil mengusap dahinya

"7 hari"

"Hee.. Sebentar sekali, enaknya jadi oppa"

"Kau kira, oppa bahkan setres memikirkan bagaimana ujian nanti"

Tak ada percakapan lagi diantara mereka, sepanjang hari itu pun hanya mereka habiskan untuk bermalas-malasan satu sama lain, hingga malam menjelang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ke esokan paginya Luhan dan Chanyeol bergegas menuju sekolah bersama menggunakan mobil milik Chanyeol untuk mengikuti UTS yang akan berlangsung selama kurang lebih dua minggu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua minggu itu pun menjadi dua minggu yang membosankan bagi Luhan maupun Chanyeol, namun mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk bersantai di hari libur guna menghilangkan penat akan rutinitas mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~ Jum'at Malam ~

"Hah, senangnya UTS sudah berakhir," Ucap Luhan yang tengah menikmati makan malamnya bersama sang kakak

"Bagaimana UTS mu?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Mengerikan.. Tapi sudah bebas, Woah.. Kenapa Jajjangmyeon ini rasanya berkali-kali lebih nikmat dari biasanya?" Seru Luhan heboh

"Kau berkata seperti habis perang saja, dan kau tau oppa malah merasa bosan, selama tiga hari tidak sekolah oppa mencoba mengencani beberapa wanita tapi tidak mendapatkan hasil sama sekali"

"Benarkah? Mungkin ketampanan oppa sudah memudar" jawab Luhan sekenanya

"Atau mungkin mata mereka yang minus"

"Kalau begitu jangan kencani wanita berkacamata"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pernyataan Luhan lagi, namun ia hanya memandangi Luhan dengan seksama.

"Wae? Kenapa oppa memandangku seperti itu? Apa kuah jajjangmyeon mengotori wajahku?" Tanya Luhan beruntun

"Tidak, oppa hanya memikirkanmu yang sedang memakai bikini"

"Heol.. Pemikiran macam apa itu" Seru Luhan dan hanya di balas kekehan oleh Chanyeol

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu minggu berlalu begitu saja untuk Luhan dan Chanyeol yang kerap di warnai dengan canda dan tawa oleh tingkah konyol sang kakak.

Kejadian tiga minggu yang lalu pun terulang kembali.. tidak di sofa, diatas meja ruang tv, kamar Luhan, taman bahkan gudang kini menjadi saksi bisu atas pergumulan kedua kakak beradik itu.

~Rabu Malam~

~Dapur~

Malam ini sama seperti malam yang biasanya tanpa kehadiran orang tua mereka, Luhan yang bertugas sebagai pembuat makanan itu pun tengah berkutat di dapur dengan dua bungkus ramyun instan di hadapannya.

"Masak apa hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di meja makan

"Hanya ramyun" Jawab Luhan sekenanya

"Oh.." Sahut Chanyeol lalu mendekat kearah Luhan

"Kau bisa tambahkan telur rebus ke dalamnya" ujar Chanyeol mengambil dua buah telur mentah lalu merebusnya di panci di sebelah Luhan (sumpah ini kebiasaan saya saat makan mie)

"Geurae" Selanjutnya hanya keterdiaman yang menyambut mereka

"Mungkin ini agak sedikit terlambat, tapi bagaimana nilai-nilaimu?" Tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan

"Baik, setidaknya tidak ada ujian perbaikan untukku, bagaimana dengan oppa, apa masih ada nilai yang bagus?"

"Ada apa dengan pertanyaanmu, tentu saja bagus, well.. setidaknya hanya dua mata pelajaran yang membuatku harus mengikuti ujian perbaikan"

"Pfftt.. Hanya?"

"Wae kau ingin sombong?"

"Tidak mak-, ah sudah matang" Ujar Luhan lalu mengangkat panci panas berisi ramyun itu lalu menuangkannya ke dalam dua buah mangkuk

"Telurnya sudah matang?"

"Hm.." Angguk Chanyeol

"Biar aku yang mengupasnya" Saat Luhan akan mengupasnya Chanyeol merebutnya

"Tangan wanita harus tetap halus, jadi biar lelaki yang melakukan ini" ujar Chanyeol dengan –sok- jantannya lalu duduk di kursi seberang Luhan

Dengan lahap mereka menyantap ramyun di hadapan mereka, menit demi menit berlalu saat ramyun di kedua mangkuk mereka telah habis dan entah siapa yang memulai kini kedua bibir mereka tengah berpagutan.

Semakin lama mereka semakin berani dan kini tanpa di sadari Luhan sudah berada di atas meja tepat di hadapan Chanyeol dengan kedua kaki menjuntai, serta tangan Chanyeol yang mulai melucuti satu persatu piyama di tubuh Luhan lalu melepaskan celananya sendiri.

Dan –lagi- pergumulan itu terjadi, Luhan duduk di atas meja makan dengan kedua kaki mengangkang lebar dengan Chanyeol yang menggagahinya dalam posisi berdiri.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Dengan tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan mengejutkan mereka, keduanya pun menoleh lalu membulatkan kedua matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: Saya kambek.. Pada nyangka si kakak itu Sehun :v kasian kalo dia kakaknya kebagian encehnya dikit *apaini

Saya apdet lama karna modem saya lagi-lagi error dan belum diisi, juga terjadi kesalahan dan saya harus menulis ulang padahal udah sampai chap 3 :'(

Chap ini ngebosenin dan mengecewakan kan? saya tahu karna saya juga merasakannya, maafkan saya :'( karna saya rasa jika alurnya di percepat akan terkesan dipaksakan.

Terakhir saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat yang sudah RFF, saya gk nyangka banyak yang respon ff ini dan semoga kalian tetap terhibur dgn ff saya.

-Sekian dari saya-

I Lup Yu Al

Salam Civok.. ~Muachh~


	3. Chapter 3

Genre : Family-Range, Incest, GS for All Uke

Rating : M

Length : Chaptered

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Others

 **.**

 **.**

 **Princess Jewel Shiny Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Previous-

Semakin lama mereka semakin berani dan kini tanpa di sadari Luhan sudah berada di atas meja tepat di hadapan Chanyeol dengan kedua kaki menjuntai, serta tangan Chanyeol yang mulai melucuti satu persatu piyama di tubuh Luhan lalu melepaskan celananya sendiri.

Dan –lagi- pergumulan itu terjadi, Luhan duduk di atas meja makan dengan kedua kaki mengangkang lebar dengan Chanyeol yang menggagahinya dalam posisi berdiri.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Dengan tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan mengejutkan mereka, keduanya pun menoleh lalu membulatkan kedua matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** **How Jerk Is My Family (Chapter 3) -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Flashback-

Sebuah taksi terlihat memasuki pekarangan sebuah rumah dan memarkirkannya tepat di depan teras rumah itu, lalu keluarlah sepasang suami-istri sambil menyeret barang bawaan mereka keluar.

"Terima kasih" Ujar sang suami lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar won pada si supir taksi lalu pergi meninggalkan pekarangan rumah mereka

Tanpa menunggu, sang istri menggeret kopernya dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah bergegas menuju sofa dan meletakkan seluruh barang bawaannya, merasa haus ia pun berniat mengambil air minum ke dapur dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat pemandangan kedua anaknya tengah melakukan hal yang tak pantas itu.

-Flashback End-

"Daddy" "Mommy" Seru Luhan dan Chanyeol bersamaan lalu dengan tergesa-gesa memakai kembali pakaian mereka

~ Ruang TV~

Kedua tetua dikeluarga itu tengah menghakimi kedua anak mereka – Chanyeol dan Luhan –yang hanya mampu merundukkan kepalanya takut pada sang ayah yang tengah murka di hadapannya.

"Apa kalian sering melakukannya?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga

"Tidak, hanya kali ini" Cicit Luhan

"Apa selama kami tidak ada kalian sering melakukannya?" Tanya sang ayah lagi dan kedua hanya terdiam, sang ayah menghela nafas sambil memijit pelipisnya

"Chanyeol apa daddy pernah memperbolehkanmu menyentuh Luhan?" Tanya sang ayah lagi

"Tidak dad" Jawab Chanyeol

"Lalu kenapa kalian melakukannya?"

"Maafkan aku dad" Ujar Chanyeol

~ Plakk..~

Bunyi tamparan menggema di ruang tv itu.

"Berani-beraninya kau mengotorinya?"

"Dad ini juga salah ku" Bela Luhan

"Kau benar Luhan, apakau selalu memberikan vaginamu secara cuma-cuma pada setiap lelaki?" Tanya sang ibu sarkastik, Luhan hanya menunduk atas pertanyaan sang ibu

"Ah.. Aku pusing dan aku benar-benar lelah hari ini, aku ingin istirahat" Ujar sang ibu mengggeret kopernya lalu pergi ke kamarnya

Sang kepala keluarga pun mengikuti langkah sang istri dan menyempatkan diri memandang tajam ke arah kedua anaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~ Krriet.. Dbumm..~

Pintu tertutup

"Ini semua salahmu, kau yang mengajarkan mereka berbuat hal tak pantas seperti itu" ujar sang suami

"Aku? Bukankah kau yang selalu melacuri jalang-jalang di luar sana" lawan sang istri

"Asal kau tau.. aku tidak pernah menyewa satu pun jalang untuk memuaskanku" berang sang suami

"Kau mungkin tidak menyewanya, tapi kau membelinya. Kau pikir aku punya lipstick berwarna nude? Cih, ternyata seleramu anak remaja dengan lubang menganga"

"Dan bagaimana denganmu? Dengan cuma-cuma memberikan vaginamu kepada seluruh lelaki lalu merintih seperti seorang jalang kepada mereka"

~Plak~

Tampar sang istri "Aku tidak semurahan itu Oh Sehun" setetes air mata meluncur begitu saja di wajah lelah sang istri

"Baby B The Goddess of Sex, apa kau lupa? Bahkan saat sudah menikah pun kau tetap sama jalangnya"

"Hentikan" Cicit Baekhyun sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya

"Kenapa? Kau merasa malu?" Ujar Sehun meremehkan

~Brukk..~

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuh sang suami ke ranjang mereka lalu menatap lurus ke arah sang suami.

"Aku memang jalang Oh Sehun, hiks.. tapi hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang ingin ku nikahi, bahkan aku mau mengandung dan membesarkan anakmu.. hiks" Seru Baekhyun dengan air mata yang semakin deras membasahi pipinya

Sehun membuang muka, air mukanya berubah melembut lalu menatap kembali sang istri dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku, kita mungkin sudah terlalu lelah, lalu mendapati kedua anak kita.." menjeda sebentar ucapannya ".. Membuat emosi membeludak, sungguh maafkan aku Baek"

Sehun menarik Baekhyun untuk ikut merebahkan diri di sampingnya lalu merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu dalam pelukannya yang masih terisak karena dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oppa bagaimana ini?" Tanya Luhan

"Oppa juga tidak tau"

"Mereka pasti tengah bertengkar sekarang" Ujar Luhan saat mendengar bunyi-bunyi bersahutan dari kamar orang tuanya

"Ya, dan itu karna kita" Chanyeol terkekeh, mengejek dirinya sendiri

"Aku akan menjelaskannya" Saat Luhan ingin menghampiri kamar orang tuanya dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik tangannya

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar masing-masing, biarkan mereka"

Kedua anak itu pun meninggalkan ruang tamu dan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tengah malam Baekhyun terbangun, ia merasa benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya saat ini, air mata mengering di sudut matanya serta tubuh lengket setelah berjam-jam melakukan perjalanan dari Kanada.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menggeser tangan Sehun yang berada di pangkuannya, lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi guna membersihkan dirinya, melepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dan membasahi sedikit tubuhnya, Baekhyun pikir ia tak pelu mandi karna ini sudah tengah malam.

Selesai membersihkan diri dan memakai piyamanya, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, ia terkejut melihat mata tajam Sehun yang tengah menatap intens ke arahnya.

"Apa kau terbangun karna aku?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Mungkin.. Ya"

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku"

"Tak perlu minta maaf, karna aku yang terlalu banyak melakukan kesalahan padamu" Sehun menyandarkan dirinya pada headboard

"Jangan bergalak seperti kau benar-benar mencintaiku Oh Sehun" Jawab Baekhyun sarkatis

Sehun tertawa meremehkan "Memang aku pernah mengatakannya?" Jawab Sehun sarkastis

"Terserah" Jawab Baekhyun tak acuh

"Bagaimana dengan anak kita?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah serius

"Kau ingin bagaimana?" Baekhyun balik bertanya

"Mengirim salah satu dari mereka keluar negeri"

"Lalu membiarkan mereka menjadi seperti kita"

"kita dan mereka berbeda"

"Tapi mereka sama brengseknya seperti kita, hanya tinggal menunggu kabar Luhan mengandung anak Chanyeol dan itu seperti mengulang kembali kejadian masa lalu"

"Entahlah, sepertinya ini memang sudah menjadi tradisi keluarga Oh?"

"Yap, seperti kutukan turun-temurun"

Baekhyun merangkak ke atas ranjang, lalu ikut menyandarkan diri di sebelah suaminya, dan menatap dalam iris sang suami.

"Maafkan aku sudah menjadi istri dan ibu yang buruk untuk keluarga kecil kita"

"Dan maafkan aku karna sudah membentakmu, tak sepantasnya aku melakukannya di saat aku tak tau bagaimana lelahnya kau mengurus mereka sedangkan aku hanya berkutat dengan pekerjaanku"

"Tidak biasanya kau bersikap manis seperti ini, aku terlalu tau dan hafal kebiasaanmu Oh"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku memang tak salah memilihmu sebagai istri ku" Sehun menyeringai

Sehun mendekatkan wajah mereka, saat jarak mereka tersisa tiga sentimeter Sehun menjilat wajah Baekhyun bak anjing peliharaan, Baekhyun tersenyum menikmati jilatan Sehun di area wajahnya.

"Setubuhi aku My Doggie Sehun" Ujar Baekhyun manja

Selanjutnya hanya terdengar erangan dan desahan kedua suami istri itu yang seakan tak pernah merasa lelah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ke esokan paginya suasana terasa sedingin es di kediaman keluarga Oh yang tengah menyantap sarapan paginya berbanding terbalik dengan cuaca cerah di luar rumah.

"Cepat habiskan sarapan kalian dan berangkat ke sekolah" Ujar sang ibu dengan nada dingin

"Ne" Cicit Luhan

"Aku selesai, ayo Luhan" Seru Chanyeol lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan menarik tangan Luhan

"Mulai sekarang kalian tidak perlu lagi berangkat bersama, Luhan.. daddy yang akan mengantarmu" Tegas sang kepala keluarga

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Luhan dan Luhan bergegas mengikuti sang ayah dari belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~ Brukk ~

Pintu mobil tertutup dan dengan segera sang ayah menjalankan mobilnya menuju sekolah Luhan.

Keterdiaman menyergap mereka saat berada di blok-blok perumahan, tapi tidak setelah ban mobil Sehun menjajaki aspal jalan raya.

"Bagaimana rasanya penis Chanyeol?" Tanya Sehun ketus

"Tidak buruk" Jawab Luhan menantang

"Kau benar, karna penisnya menuruniku, lalu bagaimana dengan permainannya?" Tanya Sehun lalu tangannya merambat menuju paha Luhan menyingkap sedikit rok –mini- sekolahnya

"Dia suka bermain dengan lembut"

"Dan kau menyukainya?"

"Hmm.. Ya, mungkin" Jawab Luhan ragu

"Kau benar-benar harus dihukum" Sehun menyeringai lalu menusuk klitoris Luhan

"Akhh" Luhan memekik

Sehun menepikan mobilnya, lalu menurunkan resleting celana bahannya dan mengeluarkan penis lemasnya.

"Dapatkan susumu Luhan"

Mengerti. Luhan segera mengurut penis sang ayah yang ia rindukan. membuatkan tegak lebih dulu tanpa peduli hukuman mungkin menanti di pintu gerbang sekolahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima belas menit sudah Luhan mengoral penis sang ayah dan sampai saat ini tidak ada tanda penis tegang itu akan mengeluarkan spermanya, mulut Luhan terasa keram, lalu ia melepaskan sejenak kulumannya dengan tangan yang tak henti mengurut di bawah sana.

"Menyebalkan, aku harus sekolah dad"

"Dapatkan susumu atau seharian kita akan berada disini"

Dengan kesal Luhan kembali mengulum penis sang ayah, kali ini dengan tempo super cepat, tangan kanannya mengurut batang yang masih tersisa serta tangan kiri yang meremas twinsball sang ayah.

"Argh.. Hannie yah terussh begitu" Sehun memaju-mundurkan panggulnya, menambah sensasi kenikmatannya sendiri saat gigi-gigi Luhan menggilas sisi penisnya

Luhan tersenyum dalam kulumannya di menit kelima saat merasa urat-urat dari penis sang ayah mulai membengkak di mulutnya.

"I wanna cum hannie" Erang Sehun meremas kuat rambut Luhan dan tak selang beberapa lama spermanya meluncur deras ke kerongkongan Luhan, lalu ia semakin dalam menekan kepala Luhan.

~ Glupp.. Glupp.. ~

Luhan menelan seluruh sperma sang ayah lalu mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan jempol berhiaskan kutek merah marun miliknya

"Jalankan mobilnya dad" Luhan memasukkan kembali penis sang ayah sambil menepuk-nepuknya, Sehun pun menyalakan mesin mobil lalu dengan menjalankannya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju sekolah Luhan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~ Sekolah ~

Mobil Sehun sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah Luhan

"Ayah akan menjemputmu, jika sudah pulang telpon ayah"

"Ne" Jawab Luhan lalu mengecup bibir sang ayah, namun Sehun dengan cepat mencekal pergelangan tangan Luhan

"Apa setiap Chanyeol mengantarmu kau menciumnya?" Tanya sang ayah curiga

"Tentu saja tidak, hanya daddy, oke.. aku pergi" Luhan keluar dari mobil dan berlari menuju ruang kelasnya -yang beruntung gerbang sekolahnya masih terbuka- karna tiga menit lagi jam pelajaran pertama dimulai.

"haah.. hah.." Luhan mengumpulkan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sambil memegangi lututnya saat sudah berada di depan pintu kelasnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan Luhan, cepat masuk !" Luhan menoleh, saat melihat Lee Saem berdiri di hadapannya ia menunduk takut dan masuk ke dalam ruang kelas

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekolah telah berakhir dan Luhan merogoh cepat ponselnya lalu menghubungi sang ayah.

"Yeoboseo, daddy jemput aku"

" _Sekolahmu sudah berakhir?"_

"Ne, aku akan menunggu di depan gerbang"

" _Oke, tunggu daddy"_ Luhan mematikan sambungan telpon

"Lu.. ayo kita pulang" Luhan menoleh ke depan pintu kelasnya, sang kakak tengah berdiri disana

"Maaf, daddy bilang ia yang akan mengantarku pulang dan aku sudah menghubunginya" Jelas Luhan

"Ah.. Kalau begitu oppa duluan ya?" Ujar Chanyeol

"Ne" Luhan melambai pada sang kakak yang langsung pergi setelah itu

"Tumben tidak pulang dengan oppamu" Ujar Kyungsoo teman Luhan

"Ayah ku bilang dia yang akan menjemputku"

"Ya sudah, mau menunggu bersama?"

"Tentu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~ Ttin.. Ttin..~

Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang berada di depan gerbang sekolah menoleh, itu mobil ayah Luhan, lalu Luhan melambai ke arahnya.

"Bye Kyungsoo" Luhan berpamitan

"Bye Luhan"

Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil, dan Sehun menginjak pedal gasnya.

"Siapa dia?" Sang ayah mengerjitkan keningnya

"Dia Kyungsoo, temanku"

"Kau dekat dengannya?" Tanya sang ayah lagi

"Ya, kami sebangku"

"Well, Luhan kau tentu masih ingat dengan hukuman yang daddy katakan kan?"

"Hmm.." Luhan hanya menggumam pelan

"Daddy akan menculikmu selama tiga hari, jadi berikan alasan pada ibumu agar dia tidak curiga"

"Apa yang harus ku katakan pada ibu?"

"Apa saja, contohnya belajar kelompok dengan temanmu itu"

"Jangan bawa Kyungsoo"

"Terserah kau Luhan"

Selanjutnya hanya keterdiaman menyergap mereka, sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing. Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah. Luhan bergegas turun.

Luhan melepas asal sepatunya, dan berlalu menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan diri di kasur empuknya. Luhan memikirkan alasan apa yang akan ia berikan pada ibunya nanti, hingga perlahan kelopak matanya mengatup dan ia pun tertidur tanpa melepas seragamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan terbangun dengan perut kelaparan lalu mengganti bajunya sebentar, ia pun ke dapur melirik sekilas jam di ruang tv yang menunjukkan pukul enam sore.

"Mommy" Seru Luhan melihat ibunya sedang meracik beberapa potong sayur

"Hmm.."

"Ibu mau membuat apa?" Tanya Luhan sambil memeluk sang ibu

"Menurut mu?" Tanya sang ibu balik

"Mommy masih marah padaku?" Sang ibu tidak menjawab apapun

"Ayolah mommy, jangan marah lagi ne?" Bujuk Luhan lalu mencium pipi kanan sang ibu

Chanyeol datang dan hanya melirik sekilas kepada pasangan ibu dan anak itu, berlalu mengambil air mineral di kulkas.

"Mommy maafkan kami, kumohon" Bujuk Luhan lagi, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya berlalu dari sana, tidak ingin mengganggu mereka

"Aku tau mommy masih marah, tapi setidaknya jangan acuhkan aku" Mata Luhan mulai berair

Sang ibu menyodorkan satu buah pisau di sampingnya, dan menaruh tiga buah kentang.

"Kupas itu" Perintah sang ibu, Luhan menurut

"Ibu ingin membuat sup? Woah" Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya di atas panci berisi air mendidih, mengkamuflase air mata yang turun membasahi pipinya

"Akh.. Mataku perih" Ujar Luhan sambil mengipas-kipasi wajahnya dan menyapu air mata dengan punggung tangannya

Selanjutnya Luhan hanya berfoukus mengupas kentang-kentang di hadapannya itu.

"Hmm.. Sudah selesai, aku masukkan ya?" Ujar Luhan menumpahkan kentang ke panci air panas

"Selama tiga hari kedepan aku mau pergi ke gunung dengan teman-temanku"

"Dimana?" Jawab sang ibu akhirnya

"Gangwon"

"Kau ingin ke Gunung Seorak?"

"Ne"

"Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah"

"Ne, ah.. aku akan pergi mulai besok setelah pulang sekolah" Ujar Luhan semangat

"Jika kau ingin, kau bisa berkunjung ke rumah buyut mu"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi jika bisa nanti aku akan mampir"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~ 02.00 A.M ~

~ Ding.. Dong.. ~

Bel rumah berbunyi, Baekhyun tertidur di sofa ruang tamu yang tengah menunggu sang suami itu terlonjak kaget, lalu melihat di intercom, melihat orang yang di tunggu akhirnya datang Baekhyun langsung membukakan pintu.

"Larut sekali" Tanya Baekhyun

"Aku lelah sekali" Jawab Sehun lalu berlalu cepat menuju kamar mereka

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Selesai membersihkan diri, Sehun langsung berbaring di kasurnya dengan Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"Kau tau, sekarang cabang Jeju sedang mengalami sedikit masalah, sepertinya aku harus lembur lagi dan pergi lagi besok" Ujar Sehun

"Oh ya, tak apa, asal jangan terlalu lama"

"Hanya tiga hari"

"Oke baiklah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~ Ke esokan harinya ~

~ Meja Makan ~

"Kau akan langsung pergi setelah sekolah berakhir?" Tanya sang ibu

"Ne." Luhan mengangguk, sambil membawa tas besar dan kecil miliknya

"Aku pergi" Ujar Luhan lalu menghampiri sang ayah yang lebih dulu menyelesaikan sarapannya

"Memangnya Luhan mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Ke gunung dengan teman-temannya katanya"

"Dalam rangka apa?"

"Entahlah"

"Aku selesai, aku pergi mom" Ujar Chanyeol lalu mengecup bibir sang ibu

"Hm.. Cepat pulang, daddy dan adikmu akan pergi sampai akhir minggu, mommy kesepian"

"Tenang saja itu waktu yang cukup"

Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Chanyeol menyatukan kedua bibir mereka, berawal hanya dengan lumatan lama-kelamaan ciuman itu semakin menuntut serta tangan Baekhyun yang mulai mengelus penis Chanyeol dari luar celana sekolahnya.

~ Sret ~

"Aku harus sekolah mom" Chanyeol terkekeh

"Cepat pulang sayang, mommy menunggumu"

"Tentu"

Dengan –sedikit- terpaksa Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun, lalu pergi menuju ke sekolahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~ Mobil Sehun ~

"Kau sudah mengatakannya pada ibumu?" Sehun membuka percakapan

"Ya" Jawab Luhan singkat

"Apa alasanmu?"

"Pergi ke gunung"

"Jadi itukah alasan kau membawa backpack bukannya koper?"

"yap"

"Memangnya daddy akan membawaku kemana?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N : Saya kambek –lagi- jgn Tanya kenapa enceh sebaek di cut, karna saya tidak rela Sehun dibagi, kalo Luhan sih kgk papa :v

Ada yg bilang kecewa karna ngira ini incestnya Chanlu doang, saya kan tidak pernah bilang incestnya hanya di mereka? *ketawasetan

Entah kenapa saya pikir makin kesini ff ini makin melenceng dari ide awal, jadilah akhirnya menurutku ff ini makin membooooooooosankan

Dan makasih aned sama yang masih bersedia RFF ff ini, setelah ini mungkin saya makin lama lagi apdet, karna saya sedang mencari pekerjaan yg entah kenapa keduluan orang mulu :3

-Sekian dari saya-

I Lup Yu Al

Salam Civok.. ~Muachh~


	4. Chapter 4

Genre : Family-Range, Incest, GS for All Uke

Rating : M

Length : Chaptered

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Others

 **.**

 **.**

 **Princess Jewel Shiny Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Previous-

"Kau sudah mengatakannya pada ibumu?" Sehun membuka percakapan

"Ya" Jawab Luhan singkat

"Apa alasanmu?"

"Pergi ke gunung"

"Jadi itukah alasan kau membawa backpack bukannya koper?"

"yap"

"Memangnya daddy akan membawaku kemana?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** **How Jerk Is My Family (Chapter 4) -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~ Kelas X B ~

Hari ini Kyungsoo merasakan gelagat yang begitu aneh dari sang sahabat, yap.. seharian ini Kyungsoo terus saja melihat Luhan tersenyum lebar seperti orang gila.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, tentu saja" Jawab Luhan dengan mata berbinar lalu menngecup pipi Kyungsoo

"Iieuhh.. Luhan" Kyungsoo memandang Luhan jijik dan mengusap kasar pipinya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~ Ding.. Dong.. Ding.. Dong.. ~

Bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, dan dengan cepat Luhan merogoh ponselnya lalu mengetikkan pesan pada sang ayah. Setelahnya Luhan membereskan perlengkapan sekolahnya.

~ Drrtt.. Drtt.. Drrtt.. ~

Ponsel Luhan bergetar

"Yeoboseo"

" _Daddy sudah di depan sekolahmu"_

"Oke Im cum dad"

"Kyungsoo aku duluan" Luhan mengecup pipi gembil Kyungsoo –lagi-

"Yakk.. Oh Luhan"

Luhan bergegas menuju gerbang sekolah, dimana iya sudah melihat Bugatti hitam milik sang ayah terparkir manis dari kejauhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~ Brukk ~

Luhan menutup pintu mobil duduk di samping sang ayah, sang ayah pun melajukan mobilnya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Baik sekali, memangnya kita akan kemana dad?"

"That's secrets hannie"

"Have a clue?"

"I'll make you over wet" Wajah Luhan merah padam setelah mendengar penuturan sang ayah.

Ditengah perjalanan yang agak lengang secara perlahan sang ayah menghentikan laju mobil dan menepi ke pinggir jalan.

"Ganti baju Lu.. Tidak mungkin daddy membawamu ke bandara dengan seragam itu, orang-orang mungkin akan mencurigai daddy menyelundupkan anak di bawah umur" Ujar sang ayah

"Kekeke.." Hanya kekehan Luhan sebagai balasan

Luhan menarik backpacknya memilah baju mana yang sekiranya mudah di pakai untuk saat ini, dan pilihan Luhan jatuh pada sweater rajut berbahan wol dengan panjang seperempat paha.

Setelah merapikan dan meletakkan kembali backpacknya, Luhan membawa tangannya untuk membuka pintu mobil.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya sang ayah

"Aku ingin ganti baju di belakang daddy"

"Terlalu lama, disini saja" Sehun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah

"Daddy yakin ini tidak akan bertambah semakin lama?" Luhan menyeringai

"Hanya turuti kata daddy?" Luhan mengangkat bahunya acuh

Luhan melepas seluruh seragamnya dengan gerakan lambat yang di buat-buat, bermaksud menggoda sang daddy sang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan menelanjangi.

"Apa setiap hari para mata bocah-bocah ingusan itu di perlihatkan pemandangan seperti ini?" Tanya sang ayah sarkastis, Luhan menukikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oh.. demi seluruh persediaan benang rajut di dunia ini, tidak bisakah kau memakai tanktop atau sejenisnya? Hanya melihat sekilas saja rasanya daddy bisa melihatmu telanjang"

"Itu membuatku sesak dad" Oke, sekarang Luhan merasa ayahnya terlalu over padanya, heol.. ayahnya menyuruhnya memakai dalaman- maksudku kaos dalam- dia pikir sekarang masih ada gadis –jika masih bisa disebut seperti itu- yang memakai pakaian berlabis seperti beruang kutub.

"Lepas bra-mu" Perintah sang ayah, Luhan menatap sang ayah bingung.

"Kau pikir daddy mau melihat hal yang sama seperti bocah-bocah ingusan itu? Kalau perlu kau tidak usah memakai baju atau apapun itu, oh.. benar juga" Seketika bohlam di kepala Sehun menyala, ia menarik seluruh pakaian ditangan Luhan lalu melempar sembarang ke kursi belakang.

Sehun menarik paksa bra Luhan lalu membuangnya begitu saja, Luhan menyerukan suara tidak terima, awalnya Sehun bermaksud langsung menutupi Luhan dengan long coat miliknya, namun melihat dada Luhan yang bergoyang saat dia membebaskannya, Sehun mengurungkan niatnya dan malah memelintir nipple Luhan gemas.

"Ahh.." Luhan mendesah terkejut dengan mata melotot

"Daddy pikir apa yang akan petugas lalu lintas katakan. Saat melihat mobil yang menepi terlalu lama, dan ternyata di dalamnya orang yang sedang bercinta? Heol.. Aku tidak ingin di gelandang atas dugaan perlakuan tidak senonoh di tepi jalan. Cepat berikan aku apapun yang daddy punya untuk menutupi tubuh indahku dari mata bejat daddy" Ucap Luhan memerintah

"There's it" Sehun menarik long coat-nya dari kursi belakang lalu melemparkan malas ke arah Luhan, dan Luhan memakainya cepat

"Dan sekarang injak pedal gas, lalu jalankan mobilnya. Oh.. jangan katakan jika kita sudah punya janji dengan pesawat terbang?" Perintah Luhan

"Sial.. Aku melupakannya, well.. sebenarnya ya" Sehun tersenyum menyebalkan

"Heol" Luhan mengumpat atas kelalaian sang ayah, pertama karna dia lupa sudah membuat janji dengan bandara, dan yang kedua karna dia melajukan mobinya dengan kecepatan penuh secara tiba-tiba, Luhan bersyukur jantung dibuat tidak hanya di kaitkan seperti makanan ringan, karna jika tidak, mungkin jantungnya sudah terlepas dari tempatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Airport-

Belum berakhir kesialan Luhan, dan sekarang dia sedang sedang di kejar petugas bandara. Bercanda. Hanya saja Luhan sedang bertingkah seperti sang pemilik bandara, lari terbirit-birit menuju pesawat mereka yang sebentar lagi akan berangkat dan menabrak semua orang dijalan. Luhan merutuk atas kelalaian sang ayah sekali lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haah" Luhan mendesahkan nafas dengan lega, saat pantatnya sudah bersentuhan dengan kursi penumpang.

Hanya sebentar, karna setelahnya Luhan merutuk –lagi- demi seluruh persediaan eyeliner limited edition milik mommynya, ini kelas ekonomi. Sungguh sang ayah keterlaluan, jika tau seperti ini, Luhan mungkin akan merengek minta dibelikan jet pribadi sejak dulu. Oke lupakan.

Bukannya Luhan alergi, hanya saja dia ingin mencoba bagaimana rasanya bercinta di pesawat terbang, seperti fanfiksi yang sering ia baca, pipi Luhan bersemu merah. Well, jangan salahkan Luhan. Karna menurut Luhan, perjalanan mereka kali ini lebih cocok disebut dengan bulan madu daripada hukuman. Dan Luhan yakin pipinya sekarang sudah semerah jus tomat.

Luhan tidak bodoh untuk tau kemana sang ayah akan membawanya kali ini, hanya saja Luhan masih cemas hukuman seperti apa yang akan ayahnya berikan. Untuk ukuran gadis tujuh belas tahun sepertinya, bisa dibilang ia sudah sangat lihai dalam bercinta, tapi jika itu menyangkut melakukannya dengan sang ayah Luhan tetap saja merasa cemas.

Bukan karna cemas sang ayah tidak bisa memuaskannya, oh tentu tidak. Justru bercinta dengan sang ayah adalah yang terbaik yang pernah ada. Hanya saja dia agak –sedikit- merasa bersalah pada sang ibu, karna bagaimana pun mereka adalah ibu dan anak kandung, ibu yang melahirkan Luhan ke dunia ini.

Tapi Luhan juga tidak bisa berbohong, jika dia tahu hubungan seperti apa yang sang ibu dan sang kakak jalani selama ini. Secara teknis mereka semua itu sama saja, Heol… Betapa brengseknya keluargaku ini kan? Sungguh.. jika bisa memilih, Luhan ingin keluarganya bisa menjadi keluarga normal pada umumnya.

Memikirkan terlalu banyak membuat raga juga jiwa Luhan merasa lelah. Luhan memejamkan matanya, terlarut ke alam mimpi mungkin pilihan terbaik saat ini. Karna dia pikir, dia perlu mengistirahatkan jiwa dan raganya, Luhan berdoa, semoga semua yang ia pikirkan saat ini lenyap saat dia membuka mata nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hannie bangun… Hannie sayang... kita sudah sampai" Luhan menggeliat mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, tubuhnya pegal sekali, salahkan sang ayah yang benar-benar pelit, bahkan hanya untuk dua buah tiket pesawat.

Masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar, sang ayah sudah menariknya keluar. Luhan menaiki taksi dengan mata setengah tertutup, mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya meneliti keadaan sekitar yang menurutnya tidak asing. Luhan berpikir sejenak,

Oke.. sekarang dia tau ini di Hokkaido. Oh sungguh pilihan tepat sang ayah membawanya ke tempat ini, Luhan berpikir jenis hukuman seperti apa yang akan ayahnya berikan. Jangan katakan sang ayah akan menjualnya lalu menjadikannya bintang porno. Buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu Luhan.

"Kita sudah sampai Hannie" Luhan membuntuti sang ayah menuju penginapan mereka, dari depan ini terlihat seperti penginapan tradisional Jepang,. Dan setelah masuk ke dalam dan memperhatikan sekitar Luhan yakin ini benar-benar Onsen (tempat penginapan dan pemandian air panas di Jepang).

Luhan pikir, bukankah onsen tempat mandi pria dan wanitanya terpisah? Berarti Luhan tidak bisa menggosok punggung sang ayah saat mandi. –ini kebohongan- tentu saja bukan hal itu yang menjadi point utama.

"Ini kamar kita" Luhan menoleh pada sang ayah, terlalu asik memperhatikan sekitar tanpa sadar mereka sudah berada di sebuah pintu dengan aksen rumit bertuliskan angka di tengahnya "Ah.. Ne" Ini kamar mereka.

Luhan melangkah masuk, hal pertama yang Luhan lakukan adalah mengecek ruangan satu persatu, disini terdapat satu kamar tidur, ruang tamu yang –lumayan- panjang, dan ada dapur kecil di bagian belakang. Luhan memekik kecil saat membuka pintu di bagian paling belakang.

"Dad apa ini onsen pribadi?" Tanya Luhan girang, Sehun menoleh dari dalam kamar tidur "Ya" Jawab Sehun singkat

"Jadi aku tidak akan bertemu wanita lain saat berendam? Tidak bisa bercengkrama saat kami saling menggosok punggung satu sama lain?" Tanya Luhan

Sehun terlalu hafal anaknya, terdengar jelas dari nada suaranya dia mengharapkan sebaliknya "Daddy pikir kau akan suka jika tempat pemandiannya secara pribadi, kalau kau ingin kau bisa ke tempat pemandian massal di luar" Oh tentu saja Luhan suka tempat pemandian pribadi, tapi Luhan sedang ingin bersikap sok jual mahal saat ini.

Luhan ingin membalas lagi, sebelum matanya melotot sempurna melihat sang ayah sudah telanjang di depannya "Nani? (Ada Apa?)" Tanya Sehun dengan tatapan meremehkan "Nande mo nai (Tak apa-apa)" Jawab Luhan gelagapan

"Hannie ayo berendam, rasanya daddy lelah sekali" Luhan menurut lalu melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya, sehingga kini ia sudah sama telanjangnya dengan sang ayah.

"Hah.. Nyamannya" Desah Luhan saat mencelupkan tubuhnya ke air "Ke sini Hannie" Ujar sang ayah menepuk-nepuk air di sebelahnya, Luhan berjalan ke samping sang ayah dan menyandarkan diri pada lengan kokoh sang ayah yang ia jadikan bantalan untuk kepalanya.

Sehun mencengkram leher atas Luhan, mendongakkan kepala Luhan ke atas menariknya dalam ciuman panas yang basah, Luhan melenguh pelan lalu mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada pundak sang ayah yang langsung ditepis olehnya.

"Ini hukumanmu sayang, jangan berani-berani kau menyentuhku, kecuali aku yang menyuruhmu" Sehun mengeratkan cengkramannya pada leher Luhan, Luhan merasa nafasnya dihentikan paksa, Luhan pun berusaha melepaskan cengkraman –atau bisa dibilang cekikan- sang ayah dari lehernya.

"Beraninya kau melawanku Hannie" Ujar Sehun semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya "Dad.. Akh-ku ti-dak bi.. sa ber-naf- as" Ujar Luhan terbata "Ini hukumanmu sayang, oh.. apa aku menyakitimu?" Ucap Sehun kesetanan.

"Akh" Pekik Luhan saat Sehun menjambak kasar rambutnya setelah melepaskan cengkraman –cekikan- pada lehernya.

"Call me master Hannie" Ujar Sehun "Mengerti?" Sambungnya lagi mendongakkan kasar kepala Luhan dan ia mendapatkan anggukan lemah dari Luhan.

Belum selesai Luhan menghirup udara untuk menyuplai oksigen memenuhi rongga dadanya, Sehun menarik kepalanya ke bawah air menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya terkecuali tiga indra pada wajahnya, Luhan mengap-mengap mencari udara di sekitarnya, saat ia akan menarik nafas dalam, Sehun menciumnya paksa, menutup pernafasannya untuk berhembus, Luhan merasa dirinya akan mati sebentar lagi.

Sehun merasa gila –selalu- saat melihat Luhan pasrah di bawah kungkungannya seperti ini, ia menyeringai dalam ciumannya, Sehun menggigit kencang bibir bawah Luhan sampai air di sekitar mereka berubah warna menjadi agak kemerahan. Sehun pikir ini saatnya memberikan pasokan untuk paru-paru Luhannya.

"Hahh" Luhan menghirup rakus udara di sekitarnya setelah Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka, Luhan mengerti bagaimana selanjutnya jika sang ayah sudah seperti ini

"Akhh" Luhan memekik kencang saat sang ayah menggigit kencang nipple-nya, rasanya sakit sekali bahkan setiap denyutannya terasa seperti luka yang disiram dengan air garam

Luhan pikir ini akan jadi malam kesakitannya –lagi lagi-, ia hanya berharap ayahnya tidak akan melakukan hal-hal seperti dahulu yang membuatnya hampir meregang nyawa, seperti menggantungnya di atas tiang dengan leher yang diikat misalnya, Luhan bahkan masih ingat seberapa paniknya sang ayah saat Luhan dilarikan ke rumah sakit karenanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu di ruang tengah kediaman Oh, tv yang menyala diabaikan bergitu saja oleh dua orang di hadapannya, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri, bukan. Bukan menyelesaikan tugas-tugas sekolah ataupun kantor, melainkan sibuk memompa satu sama lain dengan gerakan keluar-masuk secara acak namun beraturan.

"Ohh… Chanhh…" Baekhyun pasrah saat anak sulungnya memegang kendali besar atas dirinya, ia rela mengangkangkan kakinya lebar-lebar mengemis pada Chanyeol agar menghujami vagina gatalnya dengan tusukan-tusukan miliknya, asalkan nafsu birahinya tersalurkan malam ini.

"Arghh.. fxxt hmm you bitchhh.." Chanyeol menggeram saat ia merasa puncaknya akan datang sebentar lagi "Nyahh.. more chanhh.. hmm" desah Baekhyun menggila saat ia menusuknya semakin brutal "Ahhhhh" Desah Chanyeol panjang saat kenikmatan besar melingkupinya, menumbuknya lagi beberapa kali agar spermanya sempurna memenuhi seluruh ruang vagina wanita di bawahnya

Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan sperma Chanyeol menetes sia-sia di atas karpet, dengan segera ia mengulum penis besar Chanyeol saat ia merasa vaginanya sudah tidak sanggup lagi menampung seluruh cairan lelaki diatasnya.

Mata Baekhyun tertutup erat segera setelah pertarungan panjang mereka berakhir, bahkan saat ia merasa sesuatu yang lembut –kembali- meliuk-liuk di dalam vaginanya, ia sudah tak sanggup membuka kedua mata untuk melanjutkan lagi.

Sedangkan di bawah sana Chanyeol sibuk menjilati vagina wanita di atasnya itu, merasa Baekhyun tidak mungkin lagi untuk melanjutkan, Chanyeol pikir mungkin dia akan melakukannya sendiri. Tidak. Bukan dalam konteks tangannya yang akan memuaskannya, tapi dia pikir tak apa memasuki orang yang sedang tertidur.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun menuju kamarnya –Chanyeol- , lalu melanjutkan lagi ronde selanjutnya walau tanpa desahan wanita itu. Chanyeol terlalu merindu hingga ia pikir sebanyak apapun masih terasa belum cukup baginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hmkh.." Luhan tersedak saat Sehun mendorong terlalu dalam penisnya di dalam mulut Luhan, tanpa di komando air matanya turun begitu saja atas kenikmatan luar biasa yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Tidak pernah terpikir oleh Luhan selang shower bisa seenaknya ini, semburan air hangatnya terus mengisi vaginanya, Luhan menggeliat memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya mencari kenikmatan lebih.

Sehun mencabut penisnya dari mulut Luhan dan memutar paksa tubuh Luhan agar menungging dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana Hannie kau suka seperti ini?" Sehun memaju-mundurkan teratur shower di vagina Luhan "Yess.. Master" jawab Luhan

"Masuk masuk masuk.. Ya terus masuk seperti itu.. Nikmatkan?" Sehun memasukkan terus menerus selang shower ke vagina Luhan

"Akhh.. S-stop master.. Kuhh moh- honn" Luhan meringis saat rahimnya dipaksa masuk oleh selang sepanjang dua meter itu, rahimnya mungkin akan sobek sebentar lagi

"Kau berani memerintahku Hannie? Hah? Apa karna ini?" Tanya Sehun menarik selang itu perlahan "Emhh" Luhan mengangguk dan tanpa sengaja mendesah kecil

"Apa? Kau menyukainya?" Sehun menariknya keluar lagi, lalu dengan tiba-tiba memasukkan paksa terlalu banyak ke dalam Luhan

"Akhh.. Sakit master" Luhan merintih

"Bukankah nikmat?" Tanya Sehun lalu mengeluarkannya lagi

"Nyahh.. Janghh Anhh Terrrgh Laluhhh ahh ahh Bany-akhh oh" Luhan terlalu sibuk mendesah dalam kalimatnya saat Sehun membesarkan volume air shower lalu memaju mundurkan selangnya dengan cepat di vagina Luhan

"Hannie suka ini?" Tanya Sehun, Luhan mengangguk

"Kalau begitu Hannie tidak memerlukan penis ku lagi?" Ujar Sehun lagi dengan air muka yang di buat kelabu. Sebagai jawaban Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya

"Penisshh mastergh yang ehmm ter- baik ahh akhh ohh mas-shh terrr haniihhh sampaiiiiiiii" Sehun membiarkan Luhan mengeluarkannya kali ini, ia mencabut keluar selang itu dari milik Luhan seketika seluruh cairan Luhan serta bersamaan dengan begitu banyak air merembes keluar dari vagina Luhan

"Penisku tidak mau kesini" Sehun menusuk vagina Luhan dengan penisnya "Penisku dikalahkan oleh sebuah selang, penisku menolak vagina Hannie, penisku hanya mau anal Hannie" Sehun berdiri serta membawa Luhan bangkit bersamanya

Luhan merasa kakinya sangat lemas bahkan walau hanya untuk digerakkan, saat Sehun mengangkatnnya lalu membiarkan tangan Luhan menumpu ke dinding ia mungkin akan terjatuh jika saja Sehun tidak menahan pahanya.

"Sapi ku sudah siap, peras peras.. ayo peras.. I wanna milk from my cowgirl" Sehun meremas dada Luhan dengan gerakan turun naik seperti memerah susu sapi dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegangi paha Luhan yang masih lemah

"Aku akan menunggangimu my cowgirl.. yihaa" Sehun menampar bokong Luhan dan bersiap memasukkan penisnya ke anal Luhan dan memulai tusukannya dengan perlahan dan selanjutnya desahan dan geraman bersahutan terus terdengar di pemandian itu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tertidur setelah 'hukuman' panjangnya berakhir, Sehun mengeringkannya lalu mengangkat tubuh telanjang Luhan ke tempat tidur, membaringkannya perlahan agar anak bungsunya itu tidak terbangun dan ikut merebahkan diri disamping Luhan.

"Maafkan daddy sekali lagi Lu, asal kau tau daddy sangat menyayangimu, sebagai anak bukan sebagai pemuas nafsu karna kau terlalu berharga untuk itu" Sehun membelai sayang pipi selembut kapas milik Luhan dan mengecup lama kening Luhan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ke esokan harinya Luhan terbangun saat mencium aroma sedap dari arah ruang tamu, dengan keadaan polos Luhan merangkak ke keluar dari kamar.

"Ohayo(selamat pagi)" Ucap Sehun

"Ohayo dad" Jawab Luhan

"Kau tidak pakai bajumu?" Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban

"Kenapa aku harus pakai baju kalau nanti akan terlepas juga? Merepotkan. Selamat makan" Ujar Luhan tak peduli

"Setidaknya pakai bajumu jika kau tidak ingin kelaparan, coba bayangkan jika daddy menyerangmu sekarang, kau tidak akan punya waktu untuk makan"

"Nyatanya daddy tidak melakukannya kan?"

"Ayolah Luhan daddy serius"

"Aku juga dad, dari sisi pada perkataanku itu salah, toh nanti daddy juga akan melepaskan pakaianku lagi"

"Setidaknya jangan memancing terlalu awal jika tidak ingin berakhir terkapar seharian"

"Tapi bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu"

"Bagaimana ceritanya dad and mom bisa menikah? Dilihat dari apa yang daddy lakukan sekarang sepertinya kalian tidak saling mencintai"

"Memangnya apa yang daddy lakukan?"

"Berhubungan intim dengan anak sendiri mungkin" Ucap Luhan santai, tanpa tau apa yang sedang dirasakan Sehun didepannya

"Apa kau menyukai daddy? Maksudku hubungan kita yang seperti ini?" Sekarang timbul –sedikit- perasaan bersalah Sehun pada wanita-wanitanya (anak dan istri)

Luhan terhenti dalam kunyahannya "Entahlah, aku terlalu bingung dengan semua ini, bahkan rasanya aku sudah lupa kapan semuanya dimulai"

"Apa kau ingin berhenti?" Tanya Sehun hati-hati

"Jika aku mengikuti logikaku mungkin aku akan berkata iya, tapi hatiku? Terlalu sulit untuk diungkapkan, aku bahkan tidak benar-benar tau apa yang ku inginkan"

"Asal kau tau daddy benar-benar menyayangimu sebagai anak bungsuku" Sehun mengusak pelan kepala Luhan

"Daddy belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kalian menikah?"

"Asal kau tahu, menikahi Baekhyun adalah sebuah penebusan dosa atas kesalahan besar yang pernah kuperbuat padanya"

"Aku tidak mengerti, memangnya apa yang daddy lakukan pada mommy? Hmm.. Stop.. Biar kutebak. Apa mommy adalah salah satu wanita –jalang- daddy di masa lalu? Dan dia mengandung anakmu lalu meminta pertanggung jawaban? Seperti di drama? Atau daddy memperkos- aniya tidak mungkin yang itu"

"Kau benar daddy memperkosanya, dan ibumu bukanlah wanita jalang –sebenarnya iya- seperti yang kau pikirkan, melainkan dia adalah adik tiriku"

"Hmm.. Apa?" Luhan menjengit kaget

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cowgirl : Salah satu posisi dalam berhubungan sex, cowgirl sama seperti posisi doggy hanya saja dalam keadaan berdiri

 **.**

AN : Yuhuu.. dede kambek setelah bertapa sekian lama, maapin jika ini lamaaaaaaaa banget, jujur setelah dapet kerja –makasih buat kalian yang sudah doain aku- itu susah banget kebuka laptop, baru tahun 2017 akhirnya bisa ngelanjutin ini ff lagi

Walau entah masih ada yang inget apa kgk sama ff ini,

Btw walau agak –bangeeet- terlambat "SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN EVIL MAKNAE YANG ULTAHNYA BARENGAN SAMA AYANG" hiks.. bentar lagi ditinggal wamil sama Kyuhyun, tapi Eunhyuk balik yes muehehe.. (mulai stress gue)

Sumpah gue berasa jadi wanita super mesum karna nama gebetan gue itu sama kaya Baekhyun waktu ngedesahin nama Chanyeol, maafkeun dakuh

-Sekian dari saya-

I Lup Yu Al

Salam Civok.. ~Muachh~


	5. Chapter 5

Genre : Family-Range, Incest, GS for All Uke

Rating : M

Length : Chaptered

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Others

 **.**

 **Warning : terdapat banyak umpatan di chap ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Princess Jewel Shiny Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Previous-

"Asal kau tahu, menikahi Baekhyun adalah sebuah penebusan dosa atas kesalahan besar yang pernah kuperbuat padanya"

"Aku tidak mengerti, memangnya apa yang daddy lakukan pada mommy? Hmm.. Stop.. Biar kutebak. Apa mommy adalah salah satu wanita –jalang- daddy di masa lalu? Dan dia mengandung anakmu lalu meminta pertanggung jawaban? Seperti di drama? Atau daddy memperkos- aniya tidak mungkin yang itu"

"Kau benar daddy memperkosanya, dan ibumu bukanlah wanita jalang –sebenarnya iya- seperti yang kau pikirkan, melainkan dia adalah adik tiriku"

"Hmm.. Apa?" Luhan menjengit kaget

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** **How Jerk Is My Family (Chapter 5) -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ceritakan padaku dad"

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Ini bukan sesuatu yang mau ayah ingat"

"Oh c'mon"

"Baiklah"

~ Flashback on ~

~Sehun POV~

Keterkejutan tak berhenti ku rasakan mulai dari saat kedua belah pintu rumah yang ku buka paksa. Terlalu banyak yang ku dengar saat ini, hingga rasanya kepalaku tak sanggup menerjemahkan setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut pria bajingan itu tentang kehadiran kedua wanita di hadapanku saat ini.

Petir dan tetesan air bergumul deras di luar sana seakan mengiringi alunan melodi kesengsaraan batinku yang berteriak sekarat saat ini, inikah alasan mengapa wanita yang paling ku sayangi seumur hidupku itu pergi meninggalkanku dan pria tua brengsek di depanku ini tepat di hari ulang tahunku kemarin.

Seharusnya aku tau lebih awal mengapa ibuku dengan tersedu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku tanpa kue atau hidangan sederhana seperti perayaan hari kelahiranku sebelumnya, mengapa dia pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata pun saat berhadapan dengan pria brengsek itu, dan mengapa kedua hazelnya tak henti mengeluarkan tetesan air mata yang mengiringi pijak demi pijak langkahnya saat melewati pintu utama.

Inikah hadiah ulang tahunku tahun ini? Seorang jalang dan anaknya yang di perkenalkan si brengsek yang selama lima belas tahun ini ku panggil ayah, sebagai 'keluarga' baru. Sial.. Hidupku mungkin akan lebih buruk dari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua tahun sudah si 'jalang' dan anaknya –ku pikir tidak perlu repot-repot menghapal siapa nama mereka- mengotori lantai marmer rumah ini. Semenjak kehadiran mereka, tidak ada lagi kecupan selamat ulang tahun untukku, tidak ada lagi perayaan kecil-kecilan untuk pertambahan usiaku, yang ada hanya sayatan demi sayatan pilu yang makin membumbung di atas kepalaku, Haha.. Bahkan si tua Bangka itu mungkin sudah lupa jika dia memiliki hasil cinta dengan wanita yang terdahulu.

Sekarang jam dua belas lewat sepuluh menit, itu artinya usiaku genap tujuh belas tahun sekarang. Ku genggam kedua tanganku unutuk memohon sebuah pengharapan agar hidupku bisa menjadi semakin lebih baik, dan secepatnya meninggalkan lelaki tua dan jalangnya itu dari rumah ini.

Tanpa sadar beberapa tetes air mengalir dari kedua mataku dan tenggorokanku pun rasanya tercekat seakan udara berhenti berhembus disekitarku, dengan cepat ku lenyapkan air mataku dan menghentikan kepingan kepingan ingatan yang berlomba memenuhi ruang memori akan hari ulang tahun bahagiaku.

Aku pikir mungkin segelas air bisa menenangkanku, ku pijakkan kakiku menuruni tangga dan berbelok menuju dapur, kenapa lampu masih menyala? Pikirku, tanpa rasa curiga aku berjalan menuju lemari pendingin, dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat pemandangan yang terlalu menakjubkan di hadapanku.

Seorang wanita yang ku kenali sebagai anak dari si jalang dan si pria tua brengsek yang dulu ku panggil ayah itu sedang... Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya? Punggung si anak jalang itu sedang bersandar –menempel- sepenuhnya di pintu kulkas dan dia sedang menatap penuh arti padaku, sedangkan si pria tua brengsek itu sedang mengeluar-masukkan miliknya di dalam si anak jalang dan -bersyukur- dia membelakangiku. Ternyata pepatah benar 'buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya' inikah hadiah ulang tahunku?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhir pekan yang membosankan datang lagi, tadi pagi aku melihat si pria tua dan si jalang menyeret beberapa koper ke taksi, mungkin mereka pergi? Entahlah, aku tidak peduli. Aku merindukan taman belakang yang sudah entah berapa lama tak pernah terurus lagi semenjak ibuku tak ada di rumah ini, mungkin ini saatnya aku memperhatikan mereka lagi.

Aroma tanah dan dedaunan memenuhi indra penciumanku, rasanya segar sekali setelah sekian lama paru-paruku hanya berisikan oksigen fatamorgana. Apa yang harus ku lakukan lebih dulu? Memangkas beberapa mungkin?.

Aku berjalan lebih dalam pada taman dan aku sungguh terkejut saat melihat taman ini benar-benar rapi dan tertata, bunga-bunga bermekaran, tidak ada tanaman liar yang merambat, seakan taman ini selalu di rawat oleh seseorang, karna aku tau tukang kebun tidak di pekerjakan disini.

Aku melihat si anak jalang menyiram beberapa tulip di samping kolam, jadi dia kah yang selama ini merawat bunga-bunga ini? Lamunanku tersentak saat aku melihatnya menatap ke arahku, dia menghampiriku memberikan senyuman manisnya dan memberikan sapaan selamat pagi padaku. Cihh.. Dia pikir aku sudi menyapanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sial.. hormon remaja sialan, kenapa kalian bangkit hanya karna melihat belahan dada si anak jalang yang hanya memakai tanktop dan hotpans super pendek, aku pergi menuju dapur ingin menambil segelas air agar mengembalikan kesadaranku, sialnya malah potongan kejadian persetubuhan si anak jalang dan pria tua sebulan yang lalu berputar di kepalaku.

Saat aku berbalik yang pertama kali indera penglihatanku tangkap adalah sosok si anak jalang, aku bergegas menuju kamarku kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya aku berada di ruang tv, memainkan playstation yang sudah sangat lama tidak ku jamah, dengan tiba-tiba si anak jalang datang membawakan kudapan untukku 'mungkin aku akan lapar' dia bilang dan dengan beraninya dia duduk di karpet kosong di sampingku. Sial.. Aku kalah lagi, dan semua ini ku salahkan pada si anak jalang.

"Hei.. Kau anak jalang kapan kau akan pergi dari sini?" Tanyaku, sebenarnya dalam konteks luas berarti rumah ini dan kehidupanku

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang" Jawabnya, aku tidak heran jika dia berpikir itu pertanyaan dalam konteks sempit

"Hei anak jalang! Aku melihatmu melayani si pria tua itu" Aku melihatnya terhenti itba-tiba dari pergerakan

"Sudah seharusnya kau juga melayaniku, setidaknya di pak tua itu sudah membayar mahal untuk keperluan kalian selama ini" Dia berbalik dengan mata yang memerah, tapi apa peduliku? Dia hanya –anak- jalang

"Seperti itu kah yang kau inginkan? Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya" Balas si anak jalang sambil menghapus air matanya, apa dia menangis? Haha.. Kenapa dia harus marah? Bukankah semua yang ku katakan adalah kenyataan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sial.. Lubangmu lebar sekali jalanghhh"

Dan disinilah aku sama gilanya dengan si pria tua, menyetubuhi salah satu dari jalangnya, ku cengkram kuat rambut si jalang yang sedang menungging di bawahku.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Hmmm.." Ku sumpal mulutnya dengan stick playstationku, aku muak mendengar suara menjijikankan saat milikku menusuk semakin dalam

"Hmm.. Hmmhh.." Semakin ku tekan stick di tanganku ke mulutnya,

"Yahh.. Terus ketatkan lubangmu seperti itu jalang.. Arghh" Aku menggeram saat lubangnya semakin menjepitku di bawah sana

"Arghh" Aku merasa sebentar lagi pelepasanku datang, ku percepat tumbukkanku

"Ahhhh" Aku sampai.. Ku biarkan pelepasanku memenuhinya. Setelahnya aku bangkit dari karpet dan membenahi pakaianku kembali.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih sering memuaskanku jalang, kau dengar?" Ku tendang panggulnya membuatnya dalam posisi terlentang, aku malah kembali terangsang hanya karna melihat kedua dadanya, dengan cepat ku tinggalkan dia di ruang tamu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini disetiap kesempatan saat si pria tua dan si jalang tua tidak ada aku selalu menjamah si anak jalang, entah itu di meja makan, counter dapur, kamar mandi hingga taman belakang.

Tidak ada rasa kasihan ataupun bersalah dalam diriku, walau ia menangis ataupun menjerit aku tidak pernah peduli, hatiku sudah lama hancur semenjak ia dan ibunya menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini.

~Sehun POV End~

~Flashback End~

"Sekian" Selesai Sehun

"Woah.. Sekarang aku tau seberapa brengseknya daddy, tapi satu hal yang membuatku bingung, jika memang daddy tidak merasa bersalah, kenapa daddy menikahi ibu?" Tanya Luhan

"Beberapa tahun setelah itu kakekmu dan wanita itu meninggal karna kecelakaan, dan seluruh tanggung jawabnya berpindah kepada daddy. Perusahaan, yayasan dan Baekhyun semuanya menjadi tanggung jawab daddy. Awalnya daddy tidak pernah peduli dengan ibumu selain untuk pemuas nafsu, sampai tidak sengaja daddy mendengar di suatu malam dia berbisik sambil mengelus perutnya"

"Apa mommy saat itu sedang mengandung Chanyeol oppa?" Tanya Luhan

"Kau benar, dan setelah pemikiran panjang daddy mendaftarkan hubungan kami sebagai sepasang suami-istri pada hukum"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pesta pernikahan kalian?" Tanya Luhan antusias

"Tidak pernah ada, karna kami hanya terikat secara hukum dan kami tidak pernah menikah, untuk apa? Sampai sekarang aku tetap membencinya"

"Tega sekali membiarkan aku dan Chanyeol oppa menjadi anak di luar nikah"

"Apa itu penting? Bukankah secara hukum kalian tetap menjadi anak atas pernikahan yang sah?"

"Well.. Memang benar, tapi bagaimana dengan hubungan kita? Apa daddy menganggapku juga seorang jalang selama ini? Heol, aku memang anak seorang jalang"

"Apa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Entahlah" Luhan mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli

"Kau pikir siapa yang memulai semua ini? Baekhyun yang memulai dan aku hanya melanjutkannya"

"Hm?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti

"Kau pikir daddy tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol selama ini? Haha… Mereka mungkin sedang mengotori meja makan dengan cairan mereka sekarang"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~Ruang TV~

"Aku jadi penasaran apa yang dilakukan Luhan dengan teman-temannya sekarang" Ujar Chanyeol sambil melahap snack di genggamannya sambil menggonta-ganti channel bosan

"Kau percaya itu?" Terang Baekhyun

"Kau percaya Luhan pergi dengan temannya? Kalau begitu kebetulan sekali ayahmu juga pergi pekan ini"

"Apa maksud mommy mereka pergi bersama lagi? Woah.. Seharusnya kita juga melakukan itu, pergi berlibur sambil berbagi kenikmatan"

"Kau ingin? Kita bisa pergi saat kau sudah menyelesaikan kelulusanmu nanti"

"Jika itu bisa.. Dad dan Luhan pasti juga disana, jadi bagaimana kita melakukannya?"

"Bukankah mereka juga pasti memikirkan hal yang sama, lalu kenapa harus masih bersikap tertutup seolah tidak pernah tau hubungan masing-masing"

"Uuu.. Apa ini akan menjadi semacam four…" Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya

"Kau sudah tau yang mommy maksud sayang" Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol

"Apa kau tidak ingin melanjutkan yang tadi hmm?" Baekhyun duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol menggesekkan kedua kelamin mereka yang masih tertutup pakaian

Chanyeol meletakkan snacknya di meja, meremas kedua dada Baekhyun dari luar lingerie-nya.

"Tentu saja kita bisa melanjutkannya lagi"

Chanyeol melahap cepat kedua belah bibir Baekhyun, dengan tangan yang terus bekerja melucuti setiap kain yang melekat pada tubuh wanita di atasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N : Yuhuu.. Bulan penuh berkah.. Bikin lancar imaginasi.. Dan chap ini cuma di ketik selama empat jam, chap ini pendek banget pan?

Jadi sebenarnya chap ini tuh semacam inti dari cerita ini sendiri, seperti judulnya 'How jerk is my family' jadi ini semacam mempertegas(?) ke brengsekkan keluarga ini, walau menurutku ini belum terlalu :'(

Maafin dede juga karna terlalu banyak kata kasar di ff ini, Btw.. Walau Selalu telat…..

"Selamat Ulang Tahun Bundakuhh, semoga tambah muda(?) tambah cans, tambah menli(?), dan tambah langgeng sama ayah. Ku menunggu kalian bisa foto satu frame asli lagi"

-Sekian dari saya-

I Lup Yu Al

Salam Civok.. ~Muachh~


	6. Chapter 6

Genre : Family-Range, Incest, GS for All Uke

Rating : M

Length : Chaptered

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Others

 **.**

 **.**

 **Princess Jewel Shiny Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Previous-

"Bukankah mereka juga pasti memikirkan hal yang sama, lalu kenapa harus masih bersikap tertutup seolah tidak pernah tau hubungan masing-masing"

"Uuu.. Apa ini akan menjadi semacam four…" Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya

"Kau sudah tau yang mommy maksud sayang" Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol

"Apa kau tidak ingin melanjutkan yang tadi hmm?" Baekhyun duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol menggesekkan kedua kelamin mereka yang masih tertutup pakaian

Chanyeol meletakkan snacknya di meja, meremas kedua dada Baekhyun dari luar lingerie-nya.

"Tentu saja kita bisa melanjutkannya lagi"

Chanyeol melahap cepat kedua belah bibir Baekhyun, dengan tangan yang terus bekerja melucuti setiap kain yang melekat pada tubuh wanita di atasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** **How Jerk Is My Family (Chapter 5) -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini Luhan dan Sehun sedang berada di ruang tamu penginapan yang mereka sewa, Luhan yang sedang bermanja ria dengan sang ayah pun dengan nyamannya merebahkan kepalanya di paha sang ayah, dan sang ayah tengah bersantai menikmati tontonan melalui handpphone-nya. Tentunya kesepuluh jemari Sehun tidak senantiasa berdiam begitu saja, kelima jemari pada tangan kirinya tidak lupa untuk memelorotkan tanktop pink Luhan, setelah mendapatkan gundukan yang diinginkannya, tentu saja jemari itu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan sangat lihai bergerilya memelintir dan mencubit gemas niiple pink Luhan dengan sesekali meremas gundukan kenikmatan itu.

"Dad, sudah dua malam kita berada disini dan besok adalah hari terakhir kita, tidakkah dad ingin mengajakku berkeliling dan membeli beberapa oleh-oleh?" Tanya Luhan

"Baby, apa kau lupa? Bukankah kau berasalan sedang pergi ke gunung dengan teman-teman mu kepada ibumu? Lalu apakah wajar jika kau memberi mereka oleh-oleh yang terlalu berlebihan dan asing? Itu akan menimbulkan kecurigaan, baby" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan yang sedang merebahkan diri di pangkuannya.

"Benarkah begitu? Kalau begitu tidak jadi membeli oleh-oleh, tapi bagaimana dengan berkeliling? Apa dad tega hanya mengurungku selama dua hari disini, lalu keesokan paginya aku terbangun di atas tempat tidur ku seperti biasa? Ini tidak ada bedanya seperti berada di salah satu hotel di Seoul, jika hanya mengurungku sepanjang hari di penginapan"

"Tentu saja tidak, dad akan mengajakmu berkeliling besok"

"Janji?" Tanya Luhan

"Of course, baby"

"Kau benar, baby. Besok adalah hari terakhir kita berada disini. Dan karna itu, dad tidak berjanji kau bisa menikmati acara berkeliling mu dengan santai besok" Ucap Sehun sambil menurunkan celana dalam Luhan.

~Luhan POV~

"Eunghh.."

Aku melenguh saat jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tengah dad mejepit nipple kiri ku dan tak lupa jempol tangannya ikut menekan kebawah, dan kenikmatanku bertambah saat dad mengocok payudaraku dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

"Dad, hmm.." Aku menarik tengkuknya yang berada diatas ku, melahap rakus bibirnya dan tak lupa memberi gigitan kecil di sela ciuman kami.

Tanpa kusadari ketiga jari tangan sebelah kanan ayah sudah bersarang di vaginaku, yang bisa ku lakukan hanya pasrah atas kenikmatan bertubi-tubi yang dad berikan pada bagian atas dan bawahku.

"Dad.." Aku menggantungkan ucapanku saat ciuman kami terlepas.

"Ya baby" Sahutnya

"Aku ingin cup ku mendapatkan ukuran yang lebih besar, jadi… bisakah dad mengabulkannya?" Pinta ku

"Tentu baby, berapa ukurannya sekarang?" Tanyanya

"Cup B" Jawab ku, diia terkekeh kecil mendengarnya

"Akan ku buat ini menjadi cup D" Ujarnya semakin gencar meremas payudaraku dan tak lupa mulut hangatnya yang juga tak berhenti bekerja untuk membuat payudaraku tumbuh untuk ukuran yang lebih besar.

"Ahnn.. dad" Aku tak kuasa menahan desahanku saat ketiga jarinya yang sedang bersarang di vagina ku saat ini menekuk keatas dan berhasil mengorek sweetspot-ku berkali-kali dengan telak, aku gatal, seluruh isi vaginaku gatal, aku ingin dimasuki sekarang, tapi aku tidak ingin kegiatan 'mari menuju cup D' ku berakhir

"Ahh.. Ahnn.. Aku hampir sampai dad, kumohonhh.. jangan hentikan.. Ohh" Aku keluar, dan seperti permintaanku, dad tidak berhenti menggaruk vaginaku, tidak membiarkan aku mendapatkan pelepasan dengan nikmat seperti yang kuharapkan.

"Sial, Luhan.. aku benar-benar ingin memasukimu sekarang" Ia menggeram buas diatas ku

"Buat aku semakin gatal dad, hingga aku tidak bisa mengatakan berhenti untuk digagahi dengah penis besarmu itu" Ceracau ku padanya, yang lebih terdengar seperti jalang murahan di luar sana.

Secara tiba-tiba dia menggeser posisinya, dan membuat kepalaku terkantuk lantai kayu di bawahku, aku mengaduh pelan. Ku tatap dalam kearah, dapat kulihat awan nafsu berkabut tebal menutupi mata elangnya yang siap melahap ku habis malam ini, ingin menjadikanku kudapan penutup paling bergairah dan mengenyangkan hingga sang nafsu berteriak puas malam ini, aku menerimanya dan menantangnya dengan kilatan mata bak rusa betina yang sedang dilanda masa heat ganas dengan kilatan nafsu yang sama membumbungnya di atas kepala masing-masing.

Ia memutar tubuhku kearah nya, kini vaginaku berhadapan dengan ereksi sekeras kayu dibalik kimono tidur yang ia pakai.

 _Drtt…. Drrtt... Drtt..._

Dering ponselnya yang secara tiba-tiba mengejutkan ku, aku menatap ke arahnya, dan dia tidak terlihat seperti akan mengangkat panggilan itu.

 _Drtt…. Drrtt... Drtt..._

Namun seolah tak kenal menyerah, seseorang di seberang sana tetap tidak mau berdamai dengan ereksi ayahku dan cuatan nipple tegangku atas kabut nafsu milik kami berdua yang belum selesai tersalurkan dan harus terinterupsi oleh dering sialan yang berasal dari handphone ayahku.

"Aku mengutuk siapapun orang itu, jika dia adalah karyawanku aku akan memecatnya sepulang dari Hokkaido" Aku terkekeh atas luapan amarah ayahku, tentu saja, karna orang itu sangat mengganggu di waktu yang sangat tepat.

" _Sehun.."_

"Ya Baek.. Ada apa?" …. Upss.. Apa itu ibuku?

" _Kapan kau akan pulanghh?"_

"Besok malam, kenapa?"

" _Enghmm.. Tak apa, aku hanya ingin mendengar kabarmu. Kalau begitu aku tutup sayanghh"_

~Luhan POV END~

Panggilan itu pun berakhir, dengan orang diseberang sana yang lebih awal memutus kontak mereka.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Luhan

"Ibumu" Jawab Sehun santai

"Kenapa? Apa yang dia katakan?" Desak Luhan

"Hanya menanyakan kapan aku akan kembali ke Seoul"

"Uhh.. Sepertinya mom sudah benar-benar merindukan dad, hm.. Aku cemburu" Luhan terkekeh pelan atas candaan main-mainnya

"Dad, tidak yakin. Asal kau tau, walau samar, dad bisa mendengar lenguhan ibumu, dad berani bertaruh, mereka sedang bercinta sekarang, dan ibumu menelpon hanya untuk memastikan bahwa dad tidak akan pulang secara tiba-tiba dan mendapati mereka sedang bergumul rakus bersama, lagi"

"Kalau begitu, mom keterlaluan. Seharusnya dia punya firasat, jika kita juga tidak ingin diganggu ataupun di interuspi saat ini. Aku kehilangan mood ku, huft.. Dad, apa kau masih ingin melanjutkan yang tadi?" Tanya Luhan

"Tentu baby" Jawab Sehun menggoda, dan menarik tengkuk Luhan

"Tunggu dulu" Interuspsi Luhan

"Apa maksud ayah dengan 'Lagi'? Apa ayah sebelumnya sudah pernah melihat mereka?" Tanya Luhan

"Haha.. Berapa usia mu sekarang Lu?" Tanya Sehun

"17 Tahun, dad"

"Dan di usia berapa kau mendapatkan seks pertama mu?"

"1 Tahun yang lalu di hari kelulusan junior high school ku, dad melakukannya saat kita sedang berlibur di Jeju saat itu. Eumm.. Berarti saat usia ku 16 Tahun"

"Senang mendengarnya, bahwa dad yang pertama bagimu" Bangga Sehun

"Bagaimana dengan oppa?"

Sehun melepaskan seluruh kain yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, dan menyamai Luhan yang sedang bertelanjang bulat di hadapannya. Tak menyiakan kesempatan, Sehun menarik sebelah tangan Luhan, dan menangkupkannya pada penisnya, dan membuat gerakan turun-naik seakan mengajari Luhan bagaimana cara memuaskannya.

Luhan bukanlah seorang yang amatir dalam berhubungan intim, terlalu banyak serapan ilmu ia dapat dari sang ayah yang mampu menghantarkannya pada keahlian dalam mengoral dan memuaskan nafsu buas seorang lelaki seperti seseorang yang sedang berada di hadapannya saat ini. Setelah paham apa yang ayahnya inginkan, Luhan mempercepat tempo kocokan nya pada penis sang ayah.

"Dad, Aku bertanya" Kesal Luhan pada sang ayah, bukannya menjawab malah kembali mengerjai payudaranya

"Kkk.. Oke, dad akan menjelaskan nanti" Jawab Sehun sambil memasukan batangan ereksinya pada vagina Luhan yang kembali dilanda rasa gatal yang amat sangat, dan membuat kedua nafsu mereka yang berteriak frustasi sejak tadi dapat mengeram puas atas permainan yang Sehun berikan malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Flashback On –

Cuaca malam ini agaknya kurang bersahabat untuk Sehun, dengan cekikan tumpukan berkas kantor yang menumpuk dan suhu yang terlalu rendah di luar ruangan, membuatnya agak enggan menapakkan kedua kakinya untuk mengakhiri jam kerja berlebihannya hari ini.

Posisi Sehun sebagai CEO menuntutnya untuk dapat melakukan hal sempurna setiap saat, seperti saat ini, ia harus kembali memperpanjang jam kerjanya karna kesalahan karyawannya dalam membuat proposal kerja untuk kerja sama bisnis bersama koleganya nanti.

Sehun melirik keadaan sekitar, dan tak lupa mematut jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kirinya yang kini telah menunjukan pukul sepuluh lewat tiga belas menit, yang berarti sudah lebih dari lima jam ia memperpajang jam kerjanya hari ini, dan ia pikir sudah cukup waktu yang ia habiskan untuk berada di kantor untuk hari ini. Dengan langkah panjang ia menyusuri koridor gedung perusahaanya, menaiki lift menuju basement dan dengan cepat menggilaskan ban mobilnya menuju aspal yg di selimuti air hujan sedingin es malam ini.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Sehun telah sampai pada pekarangan rumahnya, dan tak lupa ia memakirkan Bugatti Chiron metallic blue nya pada garasi yang terdapat tepat di bagian samping taman buatan milik Baekhyun.

Dengan tergesa Sehun memasuki rumahnya melalui pintu yang berada tepat di samping garasi. Sehun paham saat semua lampu depan rumah telah padam seluruhnya, dengan cepat Sehun menaiki tangga rumahnya menuju kamar utama miliknya dan Baekhyun. Sesampainya di kamar, Sehun segera membersihkan dirinya dan mengganti setelan kerjanya dengan piyama tidur berwarna coklat milik sebuah brand ternama seharga satu juta won per-setel nya.

Sehun merasa ada yang kurang, dia tidak melihat Baekhyun dari tadi, dimanakah ia? Tanya Sehun dalam hati. Awalnya, Sehun pikir ia tidak akan merasa terganggu dengan pikiran itu, tapi semakin lama ia pun penasaran dan memilih untuk mencari dimana ibu dari kedua anaknya itu berada.

Lampu-lampu di beberapa bagian rumah Sehun nyalakan, dan Sehun pun sudah mencari Baekhyun ke seluruh penjuru ruangan rumah ini. Gelegar petir di luar rumah, beserta air hujan yang berlomba jatuh terasa semaikin deras di luar sana dan membuat suhu semakin menurun, Sehun berpikir tempat terakhir yang akan ia datangi adalah kamar kedua anaknya, setelah ia mematikan kembali seluruh lampu di lantai dasar rumahnya.

Dengan langkah lebarnya Sehun menaiki tangga menuju kamar tidur kedua anaknya, kamar pertama yang didatanginya adalah kamar anak bungsu nya, membuka sedikit pintu kamar Luhan, dan ia dapati Luhan yang tengah bergelung nyaman di dalam selimutnya sambil memeluk boneka lumba-lumba kesayangannya hingga sebatas kepala.

Sehun pun mendatangi kamar anak sulungnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat pemandangan dimana anak sulungnya yang masih berusia tiga belas tahun dan bahkan baru memasuki bangku kelas satu junior high school tahun ini itu sedang menggeram nikmat ketika penisnya itu sedang di oral oleh seseorang yang sedari tadi Sehun cari, Baekhyun. Sialan, jalang itu memang tidak pernah ber-taubat, sorak hati Sehun. Dengan hati-hati Sehun menutup kembali pintu kamar anak sulungnya, sebelum kedua orang berkegiatan di dalam sana menyadari kehadirannya.

Semenjak itu, Sehun lebih memilih menutup mata dan kedua belah bibirnya dengan apa yang telah ia lihat pada malam itu, dan berakhir dengan tidak mau merasa tersaingi oleh Baekhyun, ia pun melakukan hal yang sama pada anak bungsu nya di hari kelulusan junior high schoolnya.

\- Flashback Off –

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~ Kediaman Oh ~

"Woah, tidak terasa kau sudah sebesar ini sayang, kau tumbuh terlalu cepat dan membuat mom berpikir untuk tidak seharusnya membuang-buang waktu dalam mengurusmu selama ini" Celoteh Baekhyun sambil mengusak lembut untaian surai hitam legam milik Chanyeol, yang saat ini sedang menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bagian depan Baekhyun, merendahkan tinggi badannya dan meringkuk layaknya seorang anak berusia empat tahun.

"Eumm" Chanyeol menggeleng "Mom telah merawatku dengan baik, dan aku sangat menyayangi mom" Jawabnya sambil mengeratkan kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping sang ibu

"Sebentar lagi kau akan memasuki bangku perkuliahan, apa kau sudah memilih jurusan apa yang akan kau masuki nanti?"

Chanyeol mendongak kan kepalanya, menatap kedua mata anak anjing milik Baekhyun. "Aku tidak tau, tapi mungkin aku akan memilih fakultas ekonomi, ayah bilang aku seharusnya tau posisi ku sebagai anak sulung dan seorang lelaki yang sudah sepantasnya kelak yang akan menggantikan posisinya di perusahaan"

"Begitukah? Senang mendengar dad mengatakannya" Jawab Baekhyun dengan kelegaan, bukan tanpa alasan hati Baekhyun merasa cemas dengan bagaimana Sehun bersikap pada putra sulung mereka, memangnya apa yang bisa diharapkan oleh sebuah pernikahan –coret- maksudku pencatatan pernikahan yang didasari oleh sebuah kecelakaan dan kekhilafan di masa lalu? Pikir Baekhyun. Tapi ternyata Sehun tidak seperti seorang lelaki brengsek yang tidak memiliki rasa tanggung jawab seperti yang ia pikirkan.

"Mom, maafkan aku, tapi ini mengingatkan ku pada cerita masa lalu mom dan dad, membuat ku berpikir, bagaimana bisa kalian memiliki Luhan? Maksudku, bagaimana bisa kalian mendapatkan anak untuk kedua kalinya? Menurutku kalian tidak saling mencintai saat itu" Baekhyun terkekeh pelan dengan pertanyaan polos anak sulungnya.

"Tidak saling mencintai bukan berarti membuat kami tidak bisa memiliki anak untuk kedua kalinya, well.. mom pikir seharusnya kau merasa sedikit iri pada adikmu, karna daripada dirimu, penerimaan dad pada kehamilan kedua mom lebih baik daripada saat mom mengandungmu dahulu. Dad bahkan bersikap selayaknya suami siaga dan penyayang istri pada saat itu" Jelas Baekhyun

"Benarkah? Woah.. Luhan memang sudah diberkati bahkan sebelum ia terlahir. Lalu bagaimana hubungan mom dan dad sekarang? Apa sudah lebih baik daripada dulu? Maksudku, aku mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana sikap dad jika bersama mom"

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Dad menyayangi kalian, namun dia tetap saja tidak mengakui mom sebagai istrinya, dia hanya akan mengakui mom adalah seorang ibu dari kedua anaknya"

"Ternyata dad tetaplah lelaki yang sama brengseknya seperti di masa lalu" Terang Chanyeol

"Hush.. kau tidak boleh berkata begitu, dad bahkan telah berpikir kau yang akan mewarisi Oh Corp kelak, itu adalah bukti dia tetaplah seorang ayah yang bertanggung jawab"

"Mom sepertinya terlalu menyayangi dad"

"Tentu saja" Jawab Baekhyun, dengan senyuman kecil yang melengkung di bibir indahnya.

"Mom, aku haus.." Rengek Chanyeol

"Kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri di dapur Chan"

"Tapi aku ingin susu, mom"

"Maksudmu ini?" Tawar Baekhyun sambil menurunkan dalaman kimono tidur bercorak silvernya

"U know me, mom" Dengan sigap Chanyeol melahap payudara sebelah kiri Baekhyun, dan tak lupa ia memanjakan yang satunya

"Mom, jadi merindukan dad, karnamu"

"Uhh.. Aku cemburu mendengarnya, telpon saja kalau begitu" Ujar Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun mengambil handphone-nya di atas nakas dan menghubungi Sehun

~Baekhyun POV~

 _Tutt…. Tuutt... Tutt..._

 _Tutt…. Tuutt... Tutt..._

Setelah cukup lama, terdengar bunyi bip kecil dari seberang telpon, menandakan Sehun telah mengangkat telpon ku.

"Sehun.."

" _Ya Baek.. Ada apa?"_

Aku mendengar suaranya, ku pikir itu jawaban yang terlalu singkat untuk orang yang sedang bersantai. Apa dia sedang sibuk? Pikirku

"Kapan kau akan pulanghh?" Aku melenguh tanpa sengaja, saat jemari lincah Chanyeol meraba kemaluanku dari luar celana dalam yang ku pakai

" _Besok malam, kenapa?"_ Jawab Sehun singkat

"Enghmm.. Tak apa, aku hanya ingin mendengar kabarmu. Kalau begitu aku tutup sayanghh" Terangku

Ku putuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, karna ku pikir Sehun sedang tidak ingin menerima panggilan ku sekarang, dan alasan terbesar ku memutus panggilan adalah karna mulut hangat dan lidah basah Chanyeol yang sedang menghisap dan menjilati puting kiriku. Bercinta lagi dengan Chanyeol malam ini ku pikir bukan ide buruk, karna besok mungkin hari terakhirku di pekan ini untuk bisa bermanja dengannya.

~ Baekhyun POV END ~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~ Luhan POV ~

Alasan ku untuk mendaki gunung pada mom, ku pikir tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Buktinya saat ini aku sedang berolahraga dengan berlarian kecil mengitari bukit kecil di dekat penginapan. Hokkaido memang terkenal sebagai salah satu provinsi yang memiliki pengunungan yang menganak. Dengan sengaja, aku hanya memakai bra sport dan hotpants super pendek pagi ini, setidaknya kulitku harus sedikit terbakar matahari jika ingin alasan ku pada mom terlihat lebih logis lagi.

Aku terpana melihat ayah yang ikut berolahraga di sampingku, bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya? Dia adalah seorang lelaki dengan usia yang telah mencapai kepala empat, dan memiliki kedua anak yang bahkan telah beranjak dewasa, tapi bagaimana bisa dia terlihat semenggiurkan ini, hanya dengan kaos hitam berlengan pendek dan celana jeans selutut, mampu membuatku harus menegak air liurku berkali-kali saat dengan sengaja mata nakal ku menelisik pada urat dan otot-otot menonjol pada bagian lengan dan betisnya.

"Luhan, berhenti memandangi ayahmu seperti itu, air liur mu mungkin akan membuat sebuah aliran sungai sebentar lagi" Ejek dad pada ku

"Aku tidak" Rajuk ku

"Dad akan dengan senang hati menelanjangi mu, melakukannya di tempat terbuka mungkin tidak buruk, oh.. atau kita harus mencobanya sekarang?" Bisik ayahku tepat di telingaku dan membuat kedua pipiku merah padam, apa aku harus menjawab 'ya'? Aku juga ingin mencobanya, sensasi bercinta di alam terbuka mungkin akan terasa lebih menegangkan.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan, tentu saja?" Tantang ku

"Kau yang memilih baby"

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan ku, dad menarikku ke sebuah tempat dengan rerumputan yang agak menjulang tinggi, setidaknya dapat menyembunyikan tubuh kami berdua dari penglihatan orang yang berlalu lalang, karna sunggguh.. senikmat apapun rasanya bercinta di alam terbuka, itu tetaplah perbuatan asusila tak terpuji.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam dinding telah menunjukan pukul dua belas siang, aku dan ayahku saat ini sedang berada di salah satu restoran cepat saji di dekat bandara, yap.. tepat satu jam lagi kami berdua akan kembali ke Seoul. Aku tidak sempat membeli oleh-oleh dan mengabadikan moment ku kali ini, karna dad melarang ku keras untuk itu. Huft, aku benar-benar kelaparan.

Dad telah memberitahuku, tidak seharusnya kami pulang bersama, sehingga ia lebih memilih pergi ke kantor di hari libur dan akan pulang ke rumah nanti malam, sedangkan aku hanya perlu langsung menuju rumah kami setiba di Seoul nanti.

Ini benar-benar terasa cepat berlalu, aku bahkan masih ingin merasakan lebih lama berada di onsen, dan lebih lagi merasakan ayahku berada di dalam ku. Memikirkannya mampu membuat sesuatu di bawah sana terasa hangat, sial.. apa aku keluar hanya karna membayangkan ayahku?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku telah tiba di Bandara internasional Incheon, ayah memesankan taxi untuk ku, dan dia pun pergi dengan mobilnya. Di dalam mobil aku termenung, pikiran ku sedang menerawang jauh entah apa, hanya saja tiba-tiba aku merasakan kekosongan di dalam diriku saat ini. Aku bingung, bagaimana nasib hubungan kami berempat jika sudah seperti ini, aku sadar ini bukanlah suatu kewajaran dalam hubungan suatu keluarga.

~ Luhan POV END ~

Sekian lama termenung atas lamunan tak berujung, tanpa Luhan sadari taksi yang ia tumpangi telah berada tepat di depan gerbang rumahnya. Luhan pun bergegas menurunkan seluruh barang bawaannya dan membayar biaya taksi, lalu memasuki rumahnya.

"Mom, aku pulang" Teriak Luhan pada ibunya

"Kau sudah pulang, Lu" Sahut Chanyeol dari ruang tv, sepertinya dia sedang bermain playstation disana

"Dimana mom?" Tanya Luhan

"Di dapur atau taman belakang mungkin" Jawab Chanyeol

"Oh" Sahut Luhan sekenanya

Luhan pun menaiki tangga menuju kamar nya yang terletak pada bagian paling ujung di lantai dua, lalu meletakkan asal backpack-nya dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di ranjang empuk miliknya.

Luhan pun membersihkan sedikit badannya, lalu turun ke bawah, mencari dimana ibunya berada.

"Mom" Seru Luhan dan langsung mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang sang ibu saat mendapati ibunya sedang berapa di dapur

"Kau sudah pulang, Hanie?"

"Eumm" Angguk Luhan dan mengeratkan pelukannya

"Huwee.. Tubuh ku menghitam mom, ini karna aku yang terlalu bersemangat mendaki, bagaimana ini? Kecantikan ku ternodai" Luhan menggoyangkan tubuh ibunya

"Kau tetap cantik, Lu. Seperti mom" Kekek Baekhyun

"Mom sedang membuat apa?"

"Membuat sedikit kue, Hanie"

"Eumm.. Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu di ruang tv bersama oppa"

"Dasar kau ini, bukannya membantu mom"

"Hehe.." Hanya cengiran tak berdosa yang Luhan berikan pada ibunya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat empat menit malam, suara denguran mesin mobil memasuki garasi kediaman Oh. Tentu saja tanpa melihatnya pun Baekhyun sudah tau jika itu adalah Sehun.

"Sehun-ah kau sudah pulang, bersihkanlah dirimu dan berkumpulah untuk makan malam bersama" Tukas Baekhyun saat melihat Sehun memasuki rumah mereka

"Oke, sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul" Jawab Sehun

Makan malam yang damai pun menghiasi kediaman keluarga oh malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu kini telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat empat puluh dua menit, waktu yang sudah sangat cukup untuk memejamkan kedua belah mata bagi sebagian orang. Tapi tidak dengan sepasang –jika boleh ku sebut- suami istri di dalam kamar mereka saat ini. Kecangguan terasa seakan mencekik leher mereka masing-masing. Tubuh mereka mungkin terbaring pada kasur yang sama, tapi keheningan tetaplah menjadi pengisi kecangguan diantara mereka saaat ini.

"Sehun-ah" Cicit Baekhyun

"Wae?" Sahut Sehun

"Aniya" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya

"Hmm?" Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya "Bagaimana akhir pekanmu minggu ini? Menyenangkan?" Tanya Sehun sarkas

"Huh?" Tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti

"Mengabiskan waktu dengan anak lelaki mu mungkin menjadi kegiatan paling menyenangkan, bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu Oh Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun tak terima

Sehun hanya mendengus menanggapi nada tak terima yang Baekhyun lontarkan.

"Apa kau pikir aku juga tidak tau apa yang kau lakukan kemarin? Kemana kau membawa Luhan bersamamu? Kau pikir aku bisa dengan mudahnya kau bohongi dengan alasan sepele macam itu?" Cecar Baekhyun dengan amarah yang mulai menggerogoti kerongkongannya

"Uhh.. Kau menanggapinya terlalu cepat, Baek. Aku bahkan belum mengatakan intinya, dank au bahkan telah mengerti apa yang kumaksud disini. Dan kemana aku membawa anakku, itu bukan urusanmu, asalkan Luhan tetap kembali dengan keadaan baik, kenapa harus mempermasalahkannya?" Sahut Sehun santai

"Aku lelah Sehun, tidak bisakah kita menghentikan ini? Maksudku, tidakkah kau berpikir untuk melepaskan anakmu atau mungkin kita?"

"Hey, apa kau benar Baekhyun? Ini tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya, apa yang membuatmu bertingkah selayaknya seorang ibu yang berbakti kepada anaknya?"

"Ini aku Baekhyun, Sehun. Dan aku memang seorang ibu jika kau lupa"

"Terserah, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan Luhan. Asal kau tau" Jawab Sehun lalu memiringkan bahunya membelakangi Baekhyun

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N : Haloha, author kambek setelah bertapa sekian tahun *kkk

Mau curhat sedikit ya, sebenarnya cerita ini pada versi sebelumnya sudah mau tamat :'( tapi bakalan sad ending. Nah.. karna itu author jadi super kehilangan mood buat nulis karna sudah mikirin ending sedih nya, tapi tadi pagi entah dapat ilham dari mana, tetiba langsung kerombak ulang chap 6 ini. Daaan.. Taraa, jadilah chap 6 dengan versi baru.

Btw, chap ini di ketik di dua mood berbeda ya.. jadi kalo bagian akhir nya agak mellow, maafkeun dakuh.. soalnya malem ini author lagi galau.

-Sekian-

I Lup Yu Al

Salam Civok.. ~Muachh~

"


End file.
